Love Beyond Control
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Alright so Lilly and Miley are dating, ay? And Lilly's parents, well mostly her step-father is against gay's. So they had banned her from seeing Miley. Luckily that didn't stop her from seeing her. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

_Now before I start this new story of mine.. I just would like to say that I am really sorry I have not updated my other stories. I have had an experience of writer's block. One word: Horrible. So I will try to get ideas. But if anyone has got any ideas they'd like to share, feel free to tell me! :] It would mean a lot. Anyways on with the story._

Love beyond Control

-Liley Version-

"Lils!" A voice from a girl with a thick Tennessee spoke. The girl ran to her friend, who had a huge smile upon her face, and wrapped her arms tight around her. "Miles", the other girl exclaimed, hugging her just as tight. They stood there a while just enjoying being in each others arms. The brunette girl softly pressed her lips against her the smaller girl's forehead. "Gosh, I've missed you more than anything!" She said, pulling the girl closer to her. "I've missed ya lots too Miley. I can not believe my parents did that! I'm so sorry."

Miley looked at the ground, dreading the memory of that awful night. After a few moments of silence, she looked back up at her friend, who looked at her with concern. "It is not you're fault Lil. Don't even think that!" Spoke Miley, while wrapping her arms tighter around her lover.

A loud sigh over powered the room coming from the blonde. "Miley.. I can't help it. I should not have told my parents anything! I'm so awful." Lilly said. All of sudden there was a loud slap heard. And a huge red mark on Lilly's face. Miley let out a loud gasp and held Lilly for dear life. Grabbing both of her hands from her face, she spoke "Lilly! Don't you ever hurt yourself again. Especially over something that is definitely not you're fault!" Saying it in a loud but soft tone.

"Miley…" Miley shook her head and kissed Lilly gently on the lips. Lilly moved closer to her and deepened the kiss. But stopped and said, "I love you, Miley." Miley smiled at those words, her favorite words. Of course she loved her right back. Instead of telling her, she wanted to show her. So, she moved closer to her while pulling Lilly closer to her. She was now on top of her. She started placing soft kisses all around Lilly's cheeks. "I love you too Lil. So, so much." She softly whispered into her ear. A huge smile came upon her girlfriend's face.

Now, it was _Lilly's_ turn to show her how much _she_ loved her. She leaned in close to _her _girlfriend and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Miley, you're my life." Lilly said sincerely. Tears welled up in Miley's eyes. She took Lilly's hand and led her up the stairs.

When they got into the room, Miley gently laid herself and Lilly in her bed. She pulled the smaller girl on top of her.

"Oh Lil, you're my life too sweetie. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." She spoke in tears of joy. Stroking her hair, she gave her a gentle tender kiss. Lilly grabbed her face kissing back with a lot of passion. Soon, it turned into a loving make out session.

----------

A few hours passed, the two lovers were sitting out on the front porch of Miley's house. It was getting darker out and the two girls were occupied with themselves. They were enjoying being with each other after so long. And did not waste one minute of it.

"What a wonderful day it has been. Being able to see my love again, even having some fun with her too." Lilly said, smirking while saying the last part. Miley laughed.

"Yes today has been wonderful. So wonderful. I haven't been this happy in ages!"

"Me either." Lilly nodded in agreement. The girls smiled at each other before sharing a loving kiss.

All of sudden they heard a knock on the door. They both let out a sigh as Miley got up to answer it. "I'll be right back Lil." She spoke softly, walking to the door. Lilly sighed and looked at the ground.

She opened the door to see two very upset parents looking at her. "Where the hell is our daughter?" The man spoke angrily. Miley glared at him. "Like you would care." She hissed. His anger flooded through his face.

"You tell me where she is right now, young lady. Or I will call your father and tell him what you two disgusting people are up to."

Miley's anger was getting to be uncontrollable. She looked at the guy who had once embarrassed both of the two girls into front of the whole school with anger coming out.

"First of all we are not disgusting! We are in love! And there is _nothing_ or _nobody _in the world who can ever change that. So no matter what you and your wife say, Lilly and I will _always_ love each other. _Always_. So stop trying to break us up. It's not gonna work. We **LOVE** each other. Do you even know what that means?"

Mr. Truscott grew furious and was about to punch Miley. "Stop it Mark. As much as we are against this, Miley's right. We can't stop this. And Lilly is our daughter we shouldn't abandoned her over this." Mrs. Truscott spoke sincerely to her husband. Her husband rolled his eyes not caring of anything that had just came out of his wife's mouth.

"She may be your daughter but she is NOT mine. Not after what she has become. A sick, disgusting freak." He shouted as he opened the door to leave. "I'm never speaking to her again." With that he slammed the door. Mrs. Truscott sighed, looked up at Miley.

"I'm so sorry about Miley. I tried talking to him. But he just doesn't understand. Tell Lilly I love her. And to call me sometime. I shall go now. Take good care of my little girl. Goodbye now." She too was out the door. Miley sighed in disbelief. _What kind of father is he? _She thought.

She walked back over to Lilly who had tears coming from her eyes. "Why is doing this to me?" She asked sobbing. "Why?" Miley looked at her, hating seeing her girlfriend upset like this. Her heart ached watching her love cry. "Aww, Lil. You heard him, didn't you?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Lilly slowly nodded. Crying uncontrollably, rocking back and forth.

"Oh Gosh sweetie, I'm so sorry. You're dad's a jerk. And don't you worry I will never let him hurt you again. Never." She said softly, placing a gentle kiss the top of her girlfriend's head. She led them back into her room and laid them in the bed, Lilly lying on top of Miley. Still crying. Miley ran her hand gently through the girl's hair. "Shh... It's gonna be okay Lil. I promise. You're dad's just being a stubborn sass. He'll get over it babe. And if he doesn't that's his problem. Cause' for all I know, we're never going to be separated again. I love you Lil. And only you." She soothed.

Lilly looked at Miley with red puffy eyes. "I love you Mile." She spoke raspy but with love and sincere in her voice. Miley smiled warmly at her. Placing a gentle, loving kiss on her cheek. "Now let's get to sleep love. We've got a big day ahead of us." And with that said the two lovers were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the girls were awaken by the sound of Lilly's cell phone going off. With a groan, Lilly got up and grabbed her phone. She slid it open and saw that she had a text message. So she clicked open. The message said:

"_Lilly I'm so sorry about your father being so harsh. I tried talking to him sweetie, but he's being a stubborn as hole." From: Mom. _Tears welled up in Lilly's eyes. She slowly wrote back, trying not to wet her cell phone with her tears. Miley noticed her crying and quickly sat up.

"Lilly, what's the matter? Did your dad call you sweetie?" She questioned with concern towards her girlfriend. The blonde haired girl shook her head, tears still falling. "It's my mom. She sent me a…a text." The girl cried. Miley sighed and held her girlfriend close to her, running her hand gently through the girl's long blonde hair. Lilly looked at her girlfriend lovingly with tear stains on her cheeks.

"I love you."

"Aww Lil. I love you too." They both leaned in for a long gentle kiss. Soon turning it into something more.

-----------

The doorbell rang. "Coming." The two lovers said at the same time. They smiled at each other and made their way to the door. Lilly opened the door, shocked at who was standing before her. "Uh…" Her mind went blank. Miley's face grew concerned. "Lil, who's at the door?" She walked over to her, noticing the paleness in her girlfriend's face. With worry in her eyes, she looked over to the person in the doorway. She too went into shock. But quickly snapped out of it. "What…What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I came to get you back." A deep voice spoke.

The two girls clung to each other for dear life. Scared to death of the person they once knew. "No… NO! You get the hell out of our house right now! And you stay the hell away from the both of us. You hear?" The brunette girl spoke with pure anger and resentment at the guy. Lilly, scared to death of the guy, held onto Miley for as tight as she could. Miley pulled her girlfriend close to her, glaring straight at the guy with pure madness.

"No. I'm not leaving till I get what I came here for." The guy spoke calmly. Also glaring back at Miley. And then he turned his head towards Lilly with a smirk upon his face. "Why hello there Lilly. Long time no talk." A sob came from the small girl, who was hiding her face in Miley's shoulder.

The guy started walking towards her. Smirking like crazy. "You're not getting away this time Lillian."

Tears started pouring down her face. Her body started trembling. "L…Leave me alone…" Her voice shook with fear and many sobs in between.

Miley wrapped her arms as tight as she could around her love, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Lil, sweetie he's not going to hurt you. I will not let him!" She spoke softly. She turned her face to the guy, with hatred in her eyes. He did the same.

"You listen, and you listen good. If you dare try to hurt my Lilly, I will call the cops. Or better yet my father. Well I could do both. Either way you're not going to get away with anything. You understand?" She spoke firmly.

He just laughed and shook his head. "You think I'm actually scared? Yeah, right. Going to jail will be worth it, once I'm done." Miley's anger towards him grew. "I have had enough of you! You have no right coming into mine and Lilly's house. And you have no right to come in here scaring my poor Lilly to death when she did nothing wrong. So If you don't leave within 10 seconds, I'm gonna kill ya myself." She hissed at him. Again he just laughed. "You're not very good at this. I'll save you the harm and go. But I'll be back to get you Lillian!" He shouted before leaving the house.

Once he had left the two girl's house, Lilly fell to the ground crying her eyes out with fear. Miley's heart started to ache again, hating seeing her Lilly all upset. "Oh sweetie, don't worry. I won't let him hurt you. He'll have to go through me first." She spoke softly to her fragile girlfriend. She only lied on the cold floor crying.

So Miley scooped her up and brought her upstairs into the bedroom. She laid them both in the bed, laying Lilly on top of her. She wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend and gently ran her hand up and down her back. "Shh. Things will get better Lil. We'll get through this together. I promise, I'll never leave you babe." She whispered softly into her ear.

---------

A phone soon went off, this time it was Miley's. A loud groan came from her mouth but she got her phone anyway. "Hello?" She said into the receiver of her phone.

"Miley, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you?" Robbie Ray, Miley's father, said.

A smile appeared upon Miley's face. "Daddy. Hi! I'm good, just spending time with my girl. In our new house! How are you daddy?" She said, kissing the top of her lover's head. Lilly shifted a little but did not wake up. Miley stroked her hair while listening to her father.

"That's wonderful darlin'. I'm good myself. Thank you for asking. After ya'll moved out, I moved back to Tennessee. It was quite lonely up in Malibu without you guys." He spoke in his southern Tennessee accent. Miley smiled to herself. She sure did miss her father. But then again she couldn't live with him forever. Besides she has her own life now with her girlfriend Lilly.

"Oh good. Maybe sometime you could come up and visit Lilly and I daddy. We'd love to see you." She spoke sincerely, hoping he'd agree. His voice perked up. "Well, I'd be delighted to come up. How about this weekend?" He asked.

"Sounds good. See ya then daddy. Love you, bye."

"Goodbye darlin'." And the line went dead.

---------

The night sky was filled with many stars that night and the two girls loved it. They sat out on the front porch looking up at the sky while relaxing in each other's arms. Lilly had her head rested on Miley's shoulder and Miley had her arms wrapped around Lilly's waist securely. "What a beautiful night." Miley said softly while placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Agreed." Lilly whispered.

"Aww, you're adorable Lil." Miley cupped her cheek and pressed her lips against Lilly's. Her eyes lit up and she kissed back with much more passion. "I love you." She sincerely said to her lover. "I love you too Lil." They smiled at each other and ended the night with a long loving kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Miley.." Lilly whispered. No answer. "Miley.." She tried again. Again, no answer. She started to cry a little. "M…Miley.." This time she woke up worried. She looked at Lilly and embraced her in a tight hug. "Sweetie it's okay. I'm right here." She soothed. She pulled her girlfriend closer, running her hand softly through her blonde hair.

"Want to talk about what's wrong Lil?" Miley asked in a soft tone.

Lilly shook her head, tears stained upon her cheeks. Miley sighed but nodded. "Okay sweetie. If you do want to talk about, you just tell me. Alright Lil?" The small girl nodded and laid her head back down on Miley's chest. A warm smile came across Miley's face. She took her hand and ran it through her love's long silky hair. Lilly looked at her with sleep rising in her eyes.

Miley wrapped her arm securely around her and pulled her closer. "Sleep Lil." She whispered into her ear. And no sooner Lilly was fast asleep in Miley's arms.

---------

The next few days went by slowly for the two girls, which they were thankful for. It was Saturday morning and the two lovers had a big day ahead of them. Miley's father was coming to visit and they both were quite excited. Especially Miley, she's been waiting such a long time to see her father again. Though she was worried how Lilly would act considering that her father abandoned her because of who she is.

"Lilly?" Miley asked in sweet tone.

Lilly looked over to her. "Hmm?"

She moved over to where Lilly was sitting and sat right next to her. Smiling sweetly at her love, she sat her on her lap. "I love you babe." She cooed, placing a gentle loving kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. A smile grew on Lilly's face. "I love you too, Miles." She said lovingly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Miley smiled warmly at her. "I'm so glad we're together sweetie." She kissed her lips with lots of love and passion. "Me too Miles. Me too."

---------

Robbie Ray knocked on the door to where his daughter and her girlfriend lived. Miley ran to the door, knowing full well who it was, and opened it cheerfully. "Hi daddy!" She greeted him and hugged him as well. "Hello darlin'." He hugged back tightly.

Lilly walked over, smiling. "Hi Mr. Stewart." She said politely. He smiled at his daughter's girlfriend. "Lilly, it's been so long. How are you?" He spoke.

Miley looked over at Lilly worried she might get upset.

"I'm good, happy to be here with Miley. How are you Mr. Stewart?" She said looking towards Miley with a loving smile upon her face.

Robbie smiled, he loved that they have found happiness together. "Well she said the same thing. You two are definitely meant for each other. And I am great. So happy I was able to come out her this weekend." Both girls smiled at each other. "We sure are." They both said at the same time, smiling of course.

All three of them headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what have you two ladies been up to?" Mr. Stewart politely asked. Knowing already what they would say. Miley smiled towards her girlfriend then to her father.

"Oh you know, just enjoying each other's company. Not wasting a minute of anything. Still taking it slow though."

He laughed and smiled at his daughter all grown up.

"I can't believe my little girl's all grown up." He said pulling his daughter in for a big 'bear hug'. She smiled.

Lilly watched them and sighed. _I wish my father was like that._ She thought. Wiping a tear away, she got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Robbie Ray noticed that she was gone and wondered why she left. "Miles, what's the matter with Lilly?" He asked with slight concern. She looked at him and let out a sad sigh. "A lot of things daddy. Poor girl's been through a lot this week." She spoke with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Like what darlin'? Or is it something personal?" Robbie Ray questioned. Miley's eyes started to water. She hugged her dad tight before she spoke up. "Her…her dad told her, she's not his daughter anymore. He called my Lilly a disgusting freak…" She couldn't finish. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lips trembled with sadness for her love. Her father held his little girl tight in his arms. Running his had through her long brown curls. "Miles, I know that's a harsh, harsh thing for a father to say to his little girl, but you've got to be strong for Lilly. Cause' if she's you crying, she's going to cry. I know that's hard but you have to try darlin'." He said softly, wiping his daughter's tears.

She sighed, pulling herself together. She got a tissue to blow her nose. "You're right daddy. I have to be strong for Lil. She really needs me right now. And I think she needs you too daddy." He patted her back and nodded. "That's my girl. Well then I'll just have to stay for a few, no won't I?" He half smiled. Miley gave him a small smile back and hugged him. "I think so daddy."

---------

A few hours after Miley's father showed up, Miley went to go talk to Lilly. She softly knocked on their bedroom door. "Lilly, sweetie can I come in?" She asked softly, worried to death about her girlfriend. Lilly didn't answer, she just opened the door.

Miley rushed in the doorway and pulled Lilly into her arms. "Oh gosh Lil. You worried me to death babe." She spoke in a soothed tone. She stood there a few minutes holding Lilly in her arms. Then she walked over to the bed and sat down with her girlfriend sitting on her lap. Lilly looked down, ashamed at what she's done. Or thinks she did. "I…I'm sorry Miley. I'm sorry I ruined the week and today. And everything." Tears came pouring out of her eyes.

"Gosh sweetie, you don't need to apologize for being upset. It's not you're fault. Besides I love you and I'll always be here for you Lil. _Always_." She said softly, rocking them back and forth. Lilly laid her head onto Miley's chest, being soothed by the sound of Miley's heart beating. Miley placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head as she wrapped her arms protectively around her. "Go to sleep babe." She whispered lovingly. "You'll feel better." Lilly's eyes slowly closed but she was not asleep.

When she had her eyes closed she could see her dad's disgusted face at what her and Miley done. She remembered the disgust and anger in his voice.

"_You two disgusting monsters! How can you live with yourselves? You are committing a sin." He spoke with pure anger and disgust at the two girls. Glaring at his daughter with much hatred and disgust. "I thought your mother and I taught you better than this Lillian Marie Truscott! How dare you go against our beliefs. You are not permitted to ever see Miley again!" He hissed, dragging her away from the love of her life._

Her body started to tremble and shake. "No…" Tears rolled down her cheek. "No…DAD! Don't take her from me… Please dad no…" Her voice cracked with uncontrollable sobs. She was shaking badly with uncontrollable sobs coming out.

Miley held her close, slowly rocking her back and forth. She ran her hand gently through her long blonde hair, trying to soothe her broken girlfriend. "Babe, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm not and never will leave you sweetie. Never in my life." She soothed. Her body shook more. She now had no clue what was going on. All Lilly could see was black objects and the rest was all a blur.

Her girlfriend started to tear up, she held her tighter. "No Lil, don't you dare die on me. I love you too much to let you go now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We're going to get through all of this babe. I mean it. Everything will be okay love. I promise." Lilly was now completely unconscious. Barely breathing.

Miley's heart started racing. _No this can not be happening_, she thought, _my Lilly's not going to die!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miley's heart started pounding, she hated seeing this happen. "DADDY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Robbie Ray came running in. "What's going on Miley?" He asked with a worried expression on is face. Tears were stained on Miley's face as new ones poured out. "Lilly, she…she, she's unconscious daddy…" Her voice was hoarse from crying so hard. Lilly's body was lying still in Miley's arms. Tears from Miley's eyes dripped onto the pale face of her fragile girlfriend.

Robbie Ray hugged his daughter and took out his cell phone. "It's gonna be okay darlin'. Now I'm going to call an ambulance to take Lilly to the hospital. Okay?" He said softly. Miley nodded while letting out one last sob before wiping her eyes. She gently ran her hand through the long blonde hair of her love. Wishing it would awake her.

--------

The ambulance had come and taken them to the hospital, rushing a small fragile Lilly into the emergency room. Miley and her father were sitting out in the waiting room anxious to know why she was unconscious. The brunette's body became restless just sitting there and she was getting anxious to know how her Lilly was. Letting out an impatient sigh, she continued to worry for her love.

Just then a young female doctor walked over towards the two with a clipboard in hand. She glanced down to the clipboard before speaking. "Are you two here for Miss Lillian Truscott?" She asked politely asked. Both Mr. Stewart and Miley a rose quickly, nodding their heads.

"Her name's Lilly."

Robbie Ray patted her shoulder then looked to the doctor standing before them. "How is she?" He asked with hope in his eyes. Miley stood aside silently praying that Lilly would be alright.

The young doctor gave them a small smile. "She's doing just fine. A little shook but other than that she's good to go. And one more thing, she'll need tons of love and support. She's got a lot of stress to deal with. That was why she passed out." A sign of relief went through the father and daughter who were there for Lilly. "Oh trust me; she will most certainly get love and support." Miley spoke, smiling to herself.

A while later they were all peacefully back at the house. Lilly was sitting on their couch, flicking through channels on the television. "Ugh." She groaned. "Nothing's freaking on." She clicked the power button on the remote to turn it off. She let out another groan and fell back on the couch. Miley walked in smiling at the sight of her lover lying on the couch.

"Why hello there Lil." She warmly smiled, taking a seat next to the girl she loved. She ran her thumb gently across Lilly's cheek. "How's my Lilly feeling?" She asked softly. Lilly didn't answer her, just shrugged. A sad sigh escaped Miley's mouth. She pulled Lilly into her arms and sat there for a few moments just enjoying having her love in her arms.

"I love you Lil. You know that?"

Lilly nodded, "I love you too Mile." And they sealed with a long tender kiss.

--------

Robbie Ray was sitting out on the front porch of his daughter's and her girlfriend's house, when his phone rang. He put the newspaper he was reading down and grabbed his phone. Pressed the talk button and answered. "Hello?" He said.

"Is this Mr. Robbie Stewart?" The man asked.

"Yes this he speaking. May I help you?" Robbie was wondering who would be calling him right now. The man on the other line spoke again. "Yes. Your daughter Miss Stewart needs to get down here now. She had promised my wife she would work her shift later tonight." Robbie's facial expression was confused. _My daughter has a job?_ He questioned his self in his mind. "Alright I'll tell her. Goodbye." And he hung up the phone puzzled.

He made his way back into the house and went to find Miley. She was lying on the couch trying to holding an upset Lilly. He walked over. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Miley ran her hand through the fragile girl's hair and looked up towards her father. "Lil is upset. She just had a nightmare. I'm trying to calm her down." She spoke caressing her lover's cheek. Lilly had tear stains on her face and her eyes were all puffy from crying. Miley's father sighed. He hated that his daughter's girlfriend was upset. And he was very angry with the girl's father.

He hated that he had to make Miley leave the poor girl who was lying in her arms. But she made a promise and she can't brake it. "Mile… I hate to tell ya this but you have a late shift or something tonight. A guy called me; he said you promised to his wife you would work a later shift." He spoke softly to his daughter. She sighed remembered the promise. "Okay daddy. Let me just hold Lilly a little longer and I'll be on my way. As long as you promise to take care of Lil while I'm gone…" She said placing a gentle kiss on Lilly's cheek. "Okay darlin'. Oh of course I'll take care of Lilly for you." He spoke sincerely. "You know she's like a second daughter to me."

A smile appeared on both Miley and Lilly's faces. "Thanks daddy." She smiled warmly.

Moments later Miley decided she should get going. She hugged Lilly tight, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you. I'll back in a couple of hour's babe. But if you need me, call. My phone is on. So don't be afraid to call me love." She hugged her with all her might. Lilly nodded. "Kay." Was her quiet reply.

Miley smiled. "Bye sweetie. Love you with all that I've got. Bye daddy, love you." She hugged them both and headed out the door.

---------

Miley slowly pulled into the parking lot of where she worked. She dreaded her job no doubt. But if they wanted to keep their house and all their belongings she needed to work. So, she had no right to complain. She got out of her car after parking it and headed in to the store.

"Miss Stewart, you're late." The manager snapped. Miley rolled her eyes. "Well, my girlfriend just got out of the hospital. So I think I have a good reason for being late." She snapped right back at him. Now he was the one to roll his eyes.

"That girlfriend of yours is getting on my nerves. She's always your stupid excuse of why you're late." He said sharply.

Miley ignored him and headed to one of the check-outs that was not occupied. She put her stuff below the table and turned light to her check out on. All of a sudden a tall man came walking over with a briefcase in hand.

"Why hello there." He said politely.

She gave him strange look. "Uhm hi." She said. "Who are you?"

He laughed. "Oh my bad, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jeremiah, Jeremiah Bronsworth. I'm new to the job." He took out his hand to shake Miley's. She smiled politely. "Well it's nice to meet you Jeremiah. I'm Miley Stewart." She shook his hand. "Oh, well aren't you lucky… Did you meet the manager yet?"

He nodded, rolling his eyes. "He does not seem friendly at all."

Miley couldn't help but laugh. "He's not. He almost fired me when he found out I had a girlfriend." She made an angry face saying that. Jeremiah's face turned a little pale. _Oh man she's gay… _He thought sadly. "So you're …" Miley nodded. "Yep, I'm gay. And I really don't care. I mean I've found myself a sweet, very sweet girlfriend. She's changed my life so much and I couldn't do anything without her." She smiled proudly. "I see." Jeremiah said and quickly walked away. Miley frowned. _Jerk._ She thought to herself.

--------

Lilly and Robbie were sitting outside, talking about things. "So, what did you go to collage for Lilly?" He asked smiling. She smiled back. "Teaching." She replied.

"Teaching? Hmm, I could see ya as a teacher."

She laughed. "Me too." She said. "Did Miley tell you what she went for?"

He nodded, "Singing. I knew she would go for that. Something she's always wanted to do. Too bad she's not going to do it…" Lilly looked puzzled. "What, why won't she do it?" She asked anxiously. "She said she's happy with you and that's all she wants. Happiness with her girlfriend. I'm surprised you two aren't married yet." He said.

"Me too…" Lilly said. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Miley got back from work, she was anxious to see her love. When she got in the house she ran to Lilly, who was sound asleep in their bed. She smiled lovingly at her adorable girlfriend lying in bed. "Aww…" She whispered to herself. Yawning, she crawled into bed and pulled Lilly into her arms. She softly placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "Night babe. I love you." She soothed. She pulled Lilly closer and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. Lilly opened her eye to look at Miley. Miley noticed and smiled warmly at her. "Hi Lil." She said softly. "Hi."

Miley caressed her cheek gently. "How was my Lilly while I was gone?" She asked in a soothed tone. Lilly yawned tiredly. "Good. But she missed her Miley." She replied sweetly. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms securely around the girl she loved. She gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and closed her eyes. "Let's get some rest babe. I know how tired you must be Lil. You've had a rough day." She said softly while running her hand gently up and down Lilly's back. Lilly slowly closed her eyes. "Night Miley…" She said reaching for a hug. Miley gave her a warm smile and hugged her tight. "Night love." She said softly. And the two girls were off to sleep.

Hours later, Lilly was awakening by the ringing of her cell phone. She let out a quiet sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She quietly spoke into it.

"Hello Lillian." The voice spoke with pure anger towards the girl. Lilly grew scared, knowing who it was. Her hands started shaking. "W…What do y….you want…?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear. She heard an evil laugh in the background and glass braking. Her body shook even more. She longed for her girlfriend to awake. "I told you I wouldn't give up." He said. Lilly couldn't hold it in anymore; she let out two loud sobs.

Miley heard it in her sleep and quickly woke up. "Lil, are you okay?" She asked with worry in her eyes. Lilly's body was shaking uncontrollable, she couldn't stop crying. Slowly, she shook her head no. Miley pulled Lilly over to her and held her as tight as she could. She saw that she was holding her cell phone to her ear and realized that must be why she's so upset.

Without caring who was on the other side of the phone, Miley grabbed it and hung it up. "Did the person upset you sweetie?" She softly asked, running her hand gently through the girl's hair. Lilly couldn't talk cause' of her hysterical cries so she just nodded. Her body shook with terror and fear.

"Shh. You're okay babe. I'm right here." She soothed while running her hand gently, up and down the girl's back.

The girl could no longer control her body, it shook so much that she started to have a seizure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs, having no idea what was going on. Miley's father rushed in worried.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking towards a terrified Lilly and a worried Miley. "Lilly was woken up by her phone and when I woke up I saw her shaking! She was crying tremendously." She spoke no louder than a whisper holding Lilly for dear life. Her father's facial expression went from worried to angry. He grabbed Lilly's phone, heading out the door. "I'll be back, just keep holding Lilly until I come back." He said through the doorway and then he was out of sight.

Miley did as her dad told her and held Lilly close to her body, hoping to soothe her. She caressed her fragile girlfriend's cheek while whispering soothing words of comfort to her. "We're going to get through this sweetie. We just gotta take it step by step. I know it's rough Lil, but we have to go beyond it. You'll be much happier love." She spoke softly to the fragile girl in her arms. Lilly's body still shook but after a few moments she was sound asleep in her lover's arms.

The brunette gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and laid there holding the love of her life protectively in her arms. "I love you Lil. With all that I've got." She whispered softly into her ear. Soon they were both sound asleep, safe and sound in each others loving arms.

----------

The next morning came quickly after the two girls had fallen asleep. They both were already up and sitting in their dinning room eating breakfast that Miley's father had offered to make. Lilly, who usually inhaled any food you put on her plate, ate unusually slow this morning. Miley had noticed this and grew worried. "Lil…" She began, "Are you feeling okay babe?" Lilly nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. Miley sighed quietly not wanting Lilly to hear and continued eating hers as well.

Once they had finished their breakfast, the two girls went to go for a walk. Miley threw on a light sweater and grabbed one for Lilly to wear. Then she quickly put on some sneakers. She walked into the living room, handing Lilly the sweater she had got out of their room. "Put it on Lil. It's a bit chilly out. Don't wanna catch a cold sweetie." She said to her as they headed out the front door. Lilly quickly put on her sweater before stepping outside.

----------

While walking they decided to talk about when they should get married. Since they've already decided that they most certainly _would_ get married. "Lil we can get married whenever you'd like. We've got all the time in the world." Miley smiled warmly at her girlfriend. "But what about when you like Miley?" She asked. Miley gave her a gentle kiss and said, "I really don't care when we get married babe. Cause' no matter how long we wait, _you_ are the _one_ and _only_ person I love." She caressed Lilly's cheek and smiled. Lilly couldn't help but smile back. "Right back at ya Miles."

They smiled at each other and lovingly and leaned in for a long gentle kiss. "I'm so happy we found each other Lil. Before I found you love, I had no clue what love really was." She spoke sincerely from her heart, cupping her girlfriend's cheek and deepening the kiss. Lilly smiled through the kiss and spoke up. "Neither did I Miles, neither did I. Before I met you my life was a wreck." She deepened the kiss with all of the passion she had. Miley took her other hand and wrapped it around Lilly's waist. Lilly took her hand and wrapped it around the brunette's neck.

Still kissing, the two lovers' fell onto the grass, Lilly lying on top of Miley while Miley was on the grass. Miley smiled lovingly through the kiss. So did Lilly. They could no longer control their love for one another. The kissing soon became something more.

Obviously their walk had turned out to be something more…

---------

After about three hours they had returned to their home. Happier then ever. Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch reading over the newspaper. "Hello, you two." He smiled. "How was your walk?" He politely asked. "Fantastic." Both girls said smiling at each other. They took a seat on the couch; Miley of course pulled Lilly down to her lap. Lilly laid her head onto Miley's shoulder, getting a little tired.

Miley smiled at her, running her head softly through the blonde's hair. "Love you so much babe." She spoke warmly. "Love you so much more Miles." Lilly smiled with her eyes half shut. Miley noticed that and slightly laughed. "You're so cute Lil." She cooed, caressing her forehead with the tip of her fingers. A smile spread across her face, eyes shut. Without knowing Lilly fell asleep. With a smile on her face. "Aww… Isn't she just adorable when she's sleeping daddy?" She asked looking down at her Lilly than over towards her father.

He laughed and shook his head. "Girls…"

Miley laughed also, rolling her eyes. She enjoyed sitting there being able to hold her love once again. She planted a loving kiss on the cheek of her sleeping girlfriend. Stroking the beautiful blonde hair belonging to her lover Lilly, she began to softly hum a tune to a song that she and Lilly both loved. Her father noticed and recognized the tune. "I didn't know you listened to that song Mile…" He said surprisingly. Miley gave him a soft smile. "It's mine and Lilly's favorite song." She spoke in a quiet voice so she wouldn't awake her sleeping girlfriend.

He gave a soft smile back. "Well, it is indeed a good song. You two have good taste in music."

"That's only cause' we learned from the best…" She smiled. "If only I was able to play music…" She said to herself. Robbie Ray wondered why she had not tried to become a singer or musician, since she's always had a passion for music. "Miles… If you love music so much, why have you not tried to become a musician or something?" He asked curiously. She smiled, she knew why and she was happy with it. "Because I'm happy with having my Lilly. If I became a singer it'd take away my time with Lil. And I don't want that. As much as I love music, my life is Lilly. She is the thing I love most. And forever will be." She said sincerely from her heart, placing a loving kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Robbie Ray smiled. He was happy for his little girl. He was happy that she had found herself happiness with Lilly. And he was happy that they loved each other so much. The way he loved Miley's mother. "You two are the most full-hearted, loving, happy couple I have ever met." He said as he reached over to give his a daughter a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Well, thank you daddy. I would do anything in the world for my sweet Lilly. And I thank God everyday for giving me her. God is the only one who knows how much I love my Lilly. Not even my own self. Beyond what I can describe." She said sincerely and gratefully.

"Well by the looks of it Lilly must feel the same way. You two are meant for each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lilly was out cold for hours until Miley softly called her name. "Lilly…" She spoke softly. "Please wake up." Lilly's brain wouldn't let her awake. Her eyes felt like they were glued shut. She started getting antsy. Miley gently rubbed her shoulder. "Come on babe, it's almost 5. And you said you'd come to work with me today Lil." She said gently, trying not to upset the fragile girl. Lilly's eyes finally opened. "S…Sorry." She spoke no louder than a whisper.

Miley wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Aww Lil, don't apologize sweetie."

Lilly had rested her shoulder upon her girlfriend's shoulder trying her hardest not to fall asleep once more. "Love you Miles." She whispered into her ear lovingly. A smile grew upon the brunette's face. She held Lilly closer to her. Placing a soft kiss on her lover's cheek, she said, "Aww Lil I love you too. Now let's go get ready so we can go."

---------

Once they parked the car in the parking lot of the store that Miley worked at the two girls walked into the building, happily holding hands. Lilly smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "I'm so glad I finally was able to come." She said. Miley smiled back, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Me too Lil. But some people here are very ignorant, so if they bother you love, you just tell me." She said, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Lilly nodded.

They walked into the store and Miley took Lilly to her manager's office. He was sitting in his desk, looking at the screen of his laptop. "Oh look who it is. Miley and her little key chain." He said laughing at his remark. Miley rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what my job is." She spoke irritated.

Miley wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulder, waiting for the manager to answer. He had a disgusted look on his face. "You are working in clothes section and your little key chain is not allowed with you." He rudely said, smirking. Miley's face grew fierce.

"You may be my boss and crap. But Lilly is mine, so she's coming with me. Whether you like it or not!" She said, stomping out of the room with Lilly by her side.

The two lovers found there way to the dressing rooms and the brunette got to work. "Miles… Is your manager always so rude to you?" She asked with concern. Miley sighed while nodding her head. "But don't worry Lil, it's no big deal." She said giving her pat on the head. Lilly let out a sigh and went to sit on one of the benches.

Just then Jeremiah came walking by. He saw Miley talking to another girl, who he assumed was the girlfriend she had told him about. He let out a quiet sigh. He really did like her. Miley noticed him staring at them and waved at him politely. "Hey." She said, gesturing him to come over. "Oh. Hi Miley."

Lilly had been confused. She had no clue who her lover was talking to. _Must be someone she works with._ She thought to herself. "I'd like you to meet my love, Lilly." She pulled Lilly over to her with a loving smile upon her face. "This is Jeremiah. He just started working here." Lilly looked at him with no expression. "Hi." She spoke quietly. Miley wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Uh Hi…" He said. "I…uh, gotta get to work. Uhm see you around…" Miley laughed. "He's a nut ball." Lilly laughed with her.

--------

Hours passed, the two girls were now at their home. Enjoying a nice movie while relaxing on the couch in each other's arms. Lilly loved being able to enjoy the night without becoming a mess. Miley smiled at the angel in her arms. "You enjoying the movie babe?" She softly asked. Lilly nodded with a smile. She snuggled closer to Miley, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest. Miley smiled warmly at the girl and gave her a gentle kiss on top of her head. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you more." They sealed there love for each other with a loving kiss and finished watching the movie.

After the movie was over, the two lovers went into their bedroom and got into bed. They laid there, holding each other close. "I had a great day with you love." Miley said softly. "Oh, same here Mile." Lilly agreed, kissing Miley's cheek lovingly. Miley smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms tight around her. The brunette then cupped Lilly's cheeks and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. Lilly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, deepening the kiss with just as much passion. Miley ran her hands softly up and down the blonde's sides as she kissed her with much more passion. A moan escaped both of the girls. They both had been enjoying there time alone in bed.

Lilly was so thankful that she had found Miley. Before Miley came into her life, she had thought it was a mess. Miley, on the other hand, was also so very thankful for having found her precious Lilly. Everyday since she met her she prayed to God thanking him for such a wonderful gift. And neither of the two girls took any of their time together for granted. They always tried to do whatever they could together, even if was just snuggling in bed or on the couch. It was very special to both of them. So, whatever chance they got together they didn't waste a minute of it.

"Goodness Lil… I love you to death." Miley whispered softly into her ear, slowly unzipping her pants. Lilly twitched a little but stopped herself. "I love you too Miles." She whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Miley put her lips gently over Lilly's and kissed them deeply with all of the love she had for her, while moving Lilly on top of her. Lilly deepened it with all of her love she had for Miley, placing her hand where her heart was located. Miley put her hand on top of the blonde's. She had finally gotten Lilly's zipper to her blue jeans unzipped and was now gently pulling them off. Now it was Lilly's turn to do the same.

She slowly started unzipping the jeans belonging to her lover. Trying not to mess up and look like a fool while doing so. They were still kissing with all of their love, enjoying every minute of it. After a moment Lilly had finally unzipped the jeans and was now pulling them gently off. Both girls laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying being in each other's arms. Lilly's body tensed up once she realized what they were doing. Her girlfriend noticed this and held her tighter. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She softly asked, running her hand through her hair.

She looked down. "I…I'm sorry… I'm just not ready for this yet…" She tried her best not to cry. Miley pulled her closer, caressing her cheek with the top of her hand as gentle as possible. "Aww Lil…sweetie, it's totally okay! I completely understand babe. We'll wait for as long as you need, my love." She gave her a soft kiss of comfort on the cheek.

Lilly couldn't help but smile at the girl she loved more than anybody. "You're the best Miley." She spoke sincerely, softly making a heart on Miley's chest. Miley gave her a loving smile, awed by her cuteness. She held the girl as tight as she could, enjoying every moment of it. Lilly was happy that she could enjoy this time with Miley and not have to worry about anything at all. "Oh, Lil. You are the best too." She planted a loveable kiss on her lips, never letting go of her.

"This has been a pretty wonderful day, actually." Lilly said with a soft smile upon her face. "It has indeed Lil." Miley said, placing one last kiss on the top of her head. And with that the two girls were sound asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, the two girls woke up happily in each other's arms. "Morning angel." Miley smiled warmly at the girl in her arms. Lilly smiled at that, placing a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Morning lover girl." She joked, smiling. Miley laughed, she was happy to see her Lilly happy again. She softly ran her hand through Lilly's hair. "I love you sweetie." She said in a sweet, loving tone. A smile came upon Lilly's face. "I love you too, lover." She smiled softly.

After about an hour they finally decided to get out of bed and go downstairs. They were greeted by Miley's father sitting in the living room. "Good morning girls. Sleep well?" He asked politely, with a smile. They both nodded and sat down on the couch. Miley flicked through the channels until she found something that caught her eye. It was an interview with her and Lilly's favorite musician, Lucas Cross. The girls watched in awe. Finally they showed him playing one of his popular songs and the girls sang a long. Robbie Ray watched the girls in fascination.

When the song was over the people who were interviewing him, went back to asking him questions. It kind of bored Miley and Lilly, so she shut it off. "Hmm, that was a pretty good song." Robbie Ray stated. The two lovers nodded with huge grins on their faces. He laughed and went back to reading the paper. All of a sudden a loud grumble was heard. Lilly looked at Miley. "Miley?" She asked. Miley held her stomach. "Must be hungry. What about you Lil?" She said, a little embarrassed. Lilly laughed, "Aww, Miles don't be embarrassed… And yes I am." She gave a hug to Miley.

They both walked into the kitchen and looked in the coverts for something to eat. "What're ya hungry for, my love?" She asked as she placed a soft kiss on Lilly's forehead. A smile came across her face. "Anything you want Miles." Miley smiled warmly.

"Well then… Let's have some pancakes. Sound good babe?" She asked with a loving smile. Lilly nodded happily. "Very." She said.

Miley got a bowl out while Lilly got the pancake mix. They both set it onto the kitchen counter at the same time, laughing. Both of them had reached down below to get a pan for when the pancakes were ready to be made. Again, they laughed at each other. Miley got the pan and put that on the counter as well.

Once they had finish making the pancakes, Lilly got out two plates while Miley turned off the stove. Then the brunette put two pancakes on both plates and the two girls went to sit at the table. Both of them dug into the food in front of them. "Man we're good cooks." Miley said, laughing. Lilly laughed with her and continued eating.

Just then Mr. Stewart walked in. He took a seat next to his daughter and spoke. "Mind if I join you guys?" He asked politely. They both smiled and nodded. Robbie Ray smiled back. "So, how long do you two want me to stay?" He asked with curiosity. Both girls looked at him, then to each other. Lilly really didn't care how long he stayed, whatever Miley wanted was fine with her. Miley, on the other hand, was worried that if he left, Lilly might breakdown again and she would really need his help, so she had no clue how long he should stay.

"How about a few weeks? Just in case we need you. And plus we both really enjoy having you here with us daddy. Don't we love?" Miley asked looking towards Lilly. She nodded with a smile. Miley's father grew happy that they wanted him here. He smiled with happiness. "Sounds good to me darlin'." He said.

---------

Later that afternoon the two girls were sitting out on the porch talking about their relationship. Miley had her arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulder while Lilly had her head resting upon Miley's shoulder. "Lilly, you really have no idea how much you really mean to me. You are the only person for me." She said sincerely, softly placing a kiss to her cheek. Lilly gave her a loving smile, eyes filled with tears of joy.

She wrapped an arm around Miley's back, giving her a gentle kiss to the cheek as well. "Miles… You're the sweetest person in my life. I love you more than you know. You complete me." Miley's eyes filled with tears as well, she pulled Lilly in for a tight hug as well as a passionate kiss. "I love you." Both girls said at the same time. Smiles appeared upon their faces. For once the day was going smoothly and they couldn't ask for a thing more.

They leaned in for a long lasting kiss. After a few moments they had to break the kiss for air. "Man that was one long kiss." Lilly said. "But it was wonderful." She snuggled closer into Miley. The brunette girl smiled at her, wrapping her arms tighter around her as she pulled her closer. Lilly closed her eyes, with a smile on her face. "You're amazing Miles." She said sweetly.

Miley smiled down at the girl she loved, tight in her arms. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead she said, "You are too love." With a smile, Lilly fell asleep, head resting on the brunette's shoulder. Her girlfriend smiled at her cuteness. She was too cute, Miley had thought to herself.

Slowly picking her up, Miley headed inside to take Lilly into their bedroom. When she got in the room she gentle laid her girlfriend in bed, pulling the covers onto her. She gave her a soft, loving kiss on the cheek and was about to leave when Lilly opened her eyes. "Miley, please don't leave me…" She whispered.

"Aww Lil, I wasn't gonna leave you… I was just going to shut the door sweetie." She softly said, while lying on the bed beside her.

She pulled Lilly on top of her and wrapped the blankets around them. "I love you babe. Now go back to sleep love." She ran her hand gently through her while holding her head with her hand. Smiling she went back to sleep. "Love you more." She mumbled in her sleep. Miley laughed quietly to herself and soon fell asleep herself.

---------

Miley awoke to the sound of her father calling her. "Miley! You've got to get to work!" He yelled to their room. Miley let out sigh, she really didn't feel like going tonight. "Daddy… I … don't feel well. I think I'll have to stay home. So, I'll call him and tell him." She said, lying. Luckily he bought it and left that alone. The brunette was relieved while going back to sleep with her love in her arms.

Hours later both girls had finally awaken. Lilly smiled as she looked up at Miley. She smiled back. "Sleep well babe?" She softly asked, caressing her cheek with softness. With a smile on her face, she nodded. The brunette gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek while pulling her closer in her arms. They enjoyed just lying there in each other's arms for a moment.

"This is so relaxing and very peaceful." Lilly said, stretching, then resting her head back onto Miley's chest. A smile came upon Miley's face. "Tell me about it." She said, wrapping her arms protectively around her Lilly. The blonde smiled back at her with sparkling eyes. Miley gently caressed her cheek with the tips of her hands while rubbing her back as well. Both girls were happy to have such a wonderful day together. Especially since there was nothing upsetting that happened. Although Lilly did feel a little sad about her dad still, but she kept it to herself.

There was a knock on the door. It was Robbie Ray. "Miles…" He spoke. "I have some medicine for you to take." Miley remembered the lie she had told to her father about not feeling well and quickly thought of something to say. "Oh…uhm…I'm better now daddy…I uh just needed some rest." She spoke nervously.

"Alright darlin', but if you feel sick again then take some medicine." He said and walked away from the door to their room.

Lilly looked over at Miley with the look of concern in her eyes. "Miley, you weren't feeling well?" She asked. Miley held her tight and shook her head. "I just had to say that. I couldn't go to work today. I needed to be with you Lil." She said softly, pressing her lips to Lilly's with love. A smile came upon Lilly's face as she pressed her lips back to her girlfriends. "Aww, I love you Mile." She whispered into her ear lovingly. Miley kissed her deeper with much more passion and then whispered, "I love you too babe."

----------

Neither girl had realized they had fallen asleep through the night, so we then woken up the sunrise had startled them. "Oh my gosh Lil we slept through the night…" Miley said startled. Lilly nodded in agreement. "Wow I feel fully rested though. How long did we sleep?" Miley shrugged.

Both girls got up and went out of the room. Robbie Ray was sitting in the dining room reading the newspaper as he did every morning. When he heard them come in, he looked up. "Why, good morning girls." He said. "You slept quite a while." He laughed a little. Miley looked at him then to the newspaper. "What time is it daddy?" She asked.

He glanced at his watch. "It is 11:00." He replied.

Miley and Lilly gasped, they had no clue they slept that late. "Goodness we really slept late this morning. We must have been exhausted last night." Miley said surprised. Lilly nodded, surprised as well. Robbie Ray let out another laugh before going back to reading the newspaper in his hand.

The two girls shrugged as they walked into the living room. Both of them had plopped down on the couch flicking on the television. Miley handed the remote to Lilly. "You pick what we watch this morning sweetie." She sweetly said, smiling warmly at her. Lilly smiled and turned to the music channel, putting on their favorite song. She looked towards Miley, who gave her a loving smile. "Oh come here you." She pulled Lilly onto her lap as they listened to the beautiful music playing from the television. Lilly smiled back at her girlfriend lovingly.

"This is perfect." Lilly said happily.

"Only cause' you're here angel." Miley spoke with much sweetness and pure love while sharing a long loving kiss with the girl she loved more than anything in the whole world.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, sorry didn't update last night. I was trying to get 2,000 words written but I was tired so I finished it this morning. And don't worry I'll update more often. I plan on writing at least 3 more chapters this weekend. Maybe more._ :)

Chapter 8

Tears of joy welled up in Lilly's eyes as she held onto Miley for dear life. "Miley, you make my life complete." She said meaningful and heartfelt, wiping the tears from her face. Miley moved closer, pulling Lilly tight in her arms. Tears of joy dripped down her cheeks as well. "Oh Lil…You make my life complete too." She placed a soft, loving kiss towards her cheek. The two girls sat there happily while they continued watching television.

Just then Mr. Stewart walked in, taking a seat on the couch next to Miley. "So, what're you two girls up to today?" He asked. They shrugged. "We don't know yet daddy." Miley said, sighing. A smile appeared on her father's face. Miley and Lilly looked at him in confusion.

He smiled at the two confused girls. "I was thinking maybe we could all three go to the library today. There are some books there that I think you two would really enjoy." Their faces scrunched up into even more confusion. _The library? _They thought to themselves. He laughed.

"The library? Are you kidding me? We would never be caught dead in a library…" Miley spoke.

Robbie Ray let out another laugh, shaking his head. "Oh come on girls…It will be good for ya'll. We're leaving in 15." He said, getting up. Without another word he was out of their sight.

-------

As they walked into the library Robbie spoke up, "Trust me girls, you'll be happy." Both girls shared glances and shrugged.

When they got into the building there were tons of people walking around and talking, whispering, laughing, etc. Robbie Ray walked over to one of the librarians. "Where would new releases be located?" He asked. The lady gave a small smile, pointing to a shelf of books on the other side of the room. "Right over there sir." He smiled, giving her a thanks and took the girls over to where she had pointed.

He looked through the stack of books until he found the one he knew both girls had wanted. Grabbing it off of the shelf, he showed it to the girls. Huge grins came upon their faces. "Oh…my…gosh!" They said together. He smiled, knowing they would be happy. "Told you, you would be happy. Now let's go but it and you two can read it." He said. Both girls nodded happily.

After they had purchased the book Robbie Ray had decided he'd take the girls for lunch. They went in the restaurant and waited to be seated. A man with a menu at hand came over. "How many?" He asked Mr. Stewart.

"Three, please." He said.

The man nodded while grabbing three menus and took the trio to their seats. He set the menus down on the placemats before leaving. Miley and Lilly were on one side, of course, and Robbie on the other. He smiled at them.

"I'll be right back; I'm gonna go use the restroom." He said, leaving the table. The girls smiled at each other. Miley gently rubbed the top of her girlfriend shoulders. Lilly gave her a warm smile. The brunette gave her a warm smile back. "Love ya my love." She said, softly placing a kiss on her cheek. "Love ya more Miles." The other girl said placing a soft kiss on her cheek as well. Both smiling lovingly at each other, they leaned for a kiss. Not noticing the waiter by there table. He cleared his throat. Unfortunately they did not hear him and were still kissing.

"Excuse me!" He sharply said, with a bit of disgust.

Both girls pulled away sadly. "S…Sorry…" Lilly spoke nervously with a touch of fear. Miley softly rubbed her back. The waiter rolled his eyes. "Whatever… Just tell me what you want to drink." He rudely remarked. Miley ordered for the three of them. "I'd like water, so would Lilly and my father." She said, not looking at the guy. He quickly walked away, disgusted with what he had seen.

The blonde had a sad look on her face, hiding it on her girlfriend's shoulder. Miley sighed while wrapping an arm gently around her shoulder. "Aww Lil, it's okay sweetie…" She said softly, rubbing her back with a soft touch. She felt tears drip onto her shoulder coming from Lilly's eyes. Miley felt bad for her lover and slowly pulled her onto her lap. "Shh…Lil. It's okay love. I'm right here." She soothed while slowly rocking her back and forth.

A few moments later Mr. Stewart came back, taking his seat. "What's wrong with Lilly?" He asked with concern. Miley looked over towards him, running her hand through Lilly's hair. "Well…uh…Lilly and I were uh kissing…and we didn't know the waiter had come over…He saw us and gave us a look of disgust…which upset my poor Lilly." She said, half nervous of her dad's reaction. Lilly let out a few sobs between her words. The brunette looked at her with worry. "Lil, sweetie…It's okay. I'm here; I'm not going to leave you." She spoke softly as she pulled her closer.

Robbie Ray sighed. "I'm sorry, Mile. People are cruel these days. If he does it again, he'll deal with me." He said with sincerity. Miley gave him a small smile. "Love ya daddy." She whispered lovingly. "Love ya too darlin'." He warmly smiled at his daughter. The brunette smiled then got up with Lilly in her arms, all shaken again. "I'm gonna go try to calm Lil down. I'll be back daddy." She said, while taking off with Lilly.

She took Lilly into the bathroom, relieved no one was in there. She walked back and forth trying to soothe Lilly. The blonde's body shook with terror, letting out uncontrollable sobs. Miley put her finger to Lilly's mouth. "Shh…It's okay babe. Shh." She soothed. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead; again Lilly still shook with sobs. Miley grabbed her head while she softly placed it on her shoulder. The brunette continued walking around the room while Lilly cried out. She began rubbing her back up and down with the softest touch as possible. Soon Lilly was fast asleep in her arms.

Miley quietly walked out of the bathroom with a sleeping Lilly in her arms. She hurriedly went back to their table, lying Lilly down on the seat than sitting down while placing Lilly's head onto her lap. She softly caressed the blonde girl's cheek. Robbie Ray looked towards her. "She okay?" He asked softly. She nodded while caressing her cheek.

"She fell asleep."

--------

Hours after they had finished their lunch, all three had headed home. Lilly still asleep. Miley looked down at the poor girl with sympathy. "Daddy…I don't know what to do for my poor Lilly. She needs me terribly; I just wish I knew what to do for her. I hate seeing her so upset like this…" She said, holding Lilly close to her chest.

He sighed; he too hated seeing Lilly like this. "I know it's hard Mile… She does need you, that's why no matter how hard it gets you've got to be strong for Lilly." He said softly, patting her head. She let out a long sigh.

"I wish I could just make all her pain go away like that." She said, snapping her finger.

Robbie Ray nodded in agreement. "Things would be better if solving problems just took a snap of the finger." He said.

Miley sighed and took Lilly into their bedroom. She lied down on the bed with Lilly asleep on her chest. She pulled her close. "I love you sweetie. You're my world, don't you dare forget it." She said softly into her ear. The brunette softly ran her hand through the long blonde hair of her girlfriend's blonde hair. Lilly moved in her sleep, fresh tears on her cheeks. Miley sighed. _Poor girl_, she thought. She started crying softly in her sleep. Miley held her tighter, rubbing her back softly. "Shh…shh. It's okay my love. It's okay…" She whispered to her in soothed tone.

Lilly woke up soaked in tears. She glanced over at Miley. The brunette looked down at her, with softness in her eyes. She caressed her cheek gently as she wiped her tears away. "Hey babe." She softly whispered into her ear. The blonde looked at her with the touch of sadness in her eyes. "Hey." She whispered back. Miley pulled her closer to her body, running her hand up and down her back. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How's my Lilly feeling?" The brunette softly asked, caressing her cheek.

Her girlfriend shrugged while closing her eyes. "T…That face…It reminded me…of how…disgusted…my…my dad…had been…" She said pausing between her words; tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Lil…come here love." Her girlfriend said, pulling Lilly as close as she could pull her. She sat there holding her broken girlfriend, just letting her cry. Miley ran her hand gently through the girl's long blonde hair, over and over hoping to soothe the poor girl.

Lilly cried and cried, letting out all her emotions that she had been keeping bottled up for a long period of time. Since there was nothing Miley could do to stop her crying, she just held her tight and started to quietly sing a soothing song. Slowly, she rocked the fragile girl in her arms back and forth. She looked into Lilly's eyes, which were pouring out tears. Miley sighed. _There's nothing that can make this poor girls stop_. She had thought.

Gently, she lied back down with Lilly on top of her. She took her girlfriend's head in her hands, gave it a soft kiss on her cheek, and carefully laid it on her chest.

"It's okay sweetie, you can cry all you want. Seeing as that maybe the only thing that will make you feel better…" She softly said, soothing the shattered girl a bit. Her cries were quieter but still came out just as much. Miley couldn't take this anymore; she _hated_ seeing her love like this.

Tears flowed out of her eyes too now. "Sweetie please don't cry…I can't stand to see you like this! It's heart-breaking. Please Lil; tell me there's something I can do to help you…Please." She begged, crying herself. Lilly looked down in shame, she was about to get up but Miley stopped her by wrapping her arms as tight as she could around her.

"Lil…I am not letting you leave. You need me right now, terribly. And I'm going to be here for you babe. I just need to know what I can to do to make you better." She said, tears stained on her face.

The blonde girl slowly shrugged. "I don't…I don't know…" She said as she banged her head on the bed. Miley cried harder at the sight of what her shattered love was doing to herself. "LILLY! Please, stop it…" She said, pulling Lilly close to her chest, not letting the poor girl out of her arms. She gently ran her hand through the blonde's hair and gave a soothing kiss on her cheek. "Now sweetheart, you have got to calm down! I know this is so terribly hard to go through, but you're not going through this alone…You have me. And you always, always will." She said in a hushed tone.

A few moments later Lilly had finally fallen back asleep. Miley sighed from relief. And gently placed a soft kiss towards the girl's cheek and was soon asleep too, keeping her arms tight around her shattered girlfriend.

---------

Hours after the girls had fallen asleep, they had awaken. The sky was still light outside and there were tear stains left on Lilly's cheeks. Miley picked her up and took them into the living room. "Hey daddy." She said as she sat down with the blonde on her lap. "Hey darlin'. How's Lilly?" He asked in a soft voice. Miley gently stroked Lilly's cheek.

"She's…She's okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robbie Ray gave a small smile to the girls. "That's good. Now if you need me, you come get me. Alright?" The girls nodded and left the room.

Miley took Lilly's hand, and softly spoke to her. "Let's take a walk outside. Kay love?" The blonde slowly nodded. So the girls headed outside. "We're going out daddy. See ya." The southern girl said, before shutting the door. As they stepped outside Lilly's phone started to ring. Her stomach churned, she glanced at Miley for help. Miley wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Here Lil, let me check who it is first." She said softly reaching for the cell phone in her girlfriend's hands.

Lilly slowly handed the phone over to Miley. The brunette looked at the caller id, quickly she pressed ignore. Lilly looked up at her girlfriend. "W…Who was it?" She asked, a little scared. Miley pulled her close to her warm body. "It was no one sweetie. Wrong number." She spoke softly into her ear, lying through her teeth. Lilly noticed and became upset.

"Miley…you're lying…Tell me who … who it was…" The blonde spoke sadly.

Her girlfriend sighed. She wrapped her arms tight around the smaller girl before speaking up. "Lil, it really doesn't matter who it was. Just let it go." She said softly as they continued walking. The blonde looked down while they walked. "Can I just h…have my phone back…?" She asked nervously. The brunette let out another sigh, "Of course sweetie." She handed her the phone back.

Lilly took the phone back quickly, she flipped it open to see who had called. It. Was. Him. Her heart started racing, her face turned pale. Miley looked at her with concern.

"Lil…it's okay. He's not going to come after you love. I won't let him." She said, placing a loving kiss to her forehead. Miley wrapped her arms protectively around the girl she loved more than anything in the world. The blonde rested her head on the other girl's shoulder.

The girls kept walking like this until they found a bench to sit at. Miley sat down first then pulled Lilly onto her lap. She gently wrapped her arms around her back. "Anything you'd like to talk about babe?" The brunette softly asked, kissing her cheek softly. Lilly shrugged. Miley pulled her closer, while Lilly laid her head on the other girl's shoulder. She held her tight. "I love you Lil." Lilly looked up into her sparkling blue eyes. "I love you too." They leaned in, pressing their lips together gently with warmth.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's cheeks while the other girl wrapped her's around Miley's as well. Both girls deepened the kiss with all the passion they had.

All of a sudden someone came over. "If you're gonna make out, then go somewhere else." The person stated rudely. Miley looked up at the person standing before them with a glare. "You can't tell us what to do." She said just as rude. The person rolled their eyes.

"Indeed I can, ma'am. I am the mayor of this city and I don't want there to be people making out in public where people can see. Especially gay's." it said disgusted. Miley glanced down at Lilly, who was on the brink of falling apart. Anger had grew over her as she looked back up at the 'mayor'. She gave him a cold glare.

"What kind of mayor are you? Just cause' we are gay doesn't mean you have the right to be rude to us. Gosh. We're people too, with feelings. And I swear if you upset my girlfriend, I will freaking take you down myself. I don't care if you're the stupid mayor." She said firmly, anger shooting from her blue eyes. The mayor laughed. "You do that and you'll be in jail for sure."

Miley got up, holding Lilly protectively, and quickly left, pushing the mayor out of their way.

---------

When she walked in the door, she slammed it shut angrily which startled Lilly. She looked down at Lilly, as her anger disappeared. "Aww Lil, I didn't mean to startle you." She said softly, kissing the blonde's cheek. The blonde looked down, a tear dripped down. Miley caressed her cheek as she led them to the living room and sat them down on the couch. She held Lilly tight in her arms. Robbie Ray came in. "How was the walk darlin'?" He asked.

"Good…until the stupid mayor saw us. I _HATE_ him." She hissed.

Robbie's face became angry. "What the hell did he say to you? Excuse my language…" He asked, mad at the guy. Miley grew mad herself. "He told us to go somewhere else if we were gonna kiss, especially cause' we're gays. He spoke so harshly to us. I wanted to freaking punch him…He upset my Lilly again!" She said angrily. She hated this. She hated that somebody always upset Lilly. She wanted to take Lilly some place where no one would upset either of them.

Miley looked at Lilly with sympathy, she placed her hand on the girl's back rubbing it up and down. "You okay babe?" She asked softly. Lilly slowly nodded wiping away a tear. "Kay." She said, running her hand gently through her hair as the blonde rested her head upon Miley's chest. The brunette wrapped her arms protectively around her.

She glanced over towards her father, then back towards Lilly. "Lils…Maybe we should get away from here a while." She said. "I can't stand to see you being shattered."

Lilly looked up at her. The brunette placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Where…where would we go?" She asked. Miley placed another kiss onto her cheek. "We'll think of that tomorrow. Right now it's late. So let's go to sleep. Alright sweetie?" She said softly. The blonde nodded. So the two girls had said goodnight to Mr. Stewart and headed off to bed.

---------

The next morning came quickly. Miley was already up, looking at how cute her girlfriend was sleeping. She softly smiled, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. Her eyes shot open. "Aww sweetie…Go back to sleep. It's okay." She said, caressing her cheek with softness. Lilly looked at her, sleep still in her eyes. Miley gave her a soft smile, pulling her closer to her chest.

"Sweetie, it's okay you can go back to sleep. I'll still be right here when you wake up. I promise." She said placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Lilly closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep.

A few hours later both girls were up and sitting in the dining room talking about where they'd go. "I really don't care where we go…As long as it's with you and no one comes after us…" Lilly said, placing a soft kiss to Miley's lips. Miley cupped her cheek, kissing her deeper. Lilly then pulled away. The brunette looked at her with concern. "You okay love?" She softly asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah sorry." She said.

Miley patted her shoulder. "Don't be sorry sweetie." Lilly laid her head on Miley's shoulder. "I love you." She said. Miley smiled warmly at her, "I love you too angel."

Robbie Ray watch them from the doorway of the kitchen. _So cute_, he thought. The girls noticed him standing there. He quickly walked away, a smile upon his face.

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes. "Are we going to go out of the country to live?" She asked with curiosity. Miley looked at her, wrapping her arms securely around her. "We're going to find somewhere nice, safe, and where they allow gay marriages." She said. "Cause' I don't know how much longer I can go without marrying you, Lil." She placed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. A soft smile came upon Lilly's face. "Then let's go look up a place on Google." Said Lilly, eyes sparkling. Miley smiled.

"Kay babe."

---------

Few weeks had passed and the two girls were getting ready to leave their home behind them. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly. "You ready sweetie?" She softly asked as they made their way into the airport. She nodded. "Very. Are you Miles?" She said. The brunette nodded as well.

They made their way to baggage claim once they had gotten to the airport in England. Everyone around them spoke with thick accents. Some of the words they did not understand. "Man, this is different…" Lilly said. Miley nodded while pulling the blonde closer to herself.

The girl's stood and waited for all their stuff, then got a ride to their new home. Once they had gotten to where they were to live, the girls walked into the house with joy. "This is going to be awesome." Both said at the same time, they laughed. Smiling, they leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Miley and Lilly exchanged looks. They were not expecting anyone today. Actually no one had even known they moved to England besides Mr. Stewart. So slowly the girls walked over to the door, cautiously opening the door.

Right there standing before them was a tall blonde haired girl who looked sort of like Lilly, but not as skinny. The girls turned pale…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"W…What are you d…doing here?" Lilly asked still in shock. The women in front of her laughed. "What? I can't come and see my sister?" She asked. Lilly rolled her eyes. "After 13 years? Look, if you need something tell me. Cause' obviously you're not here to visit." She said coldly.

Lilly's eyes were fierce with anger towards the girl who happened to be her sister. The brunette wrapped her arm around her shoulder, to calm her a bit. Her girlfriend's sister smirked.

"So is that the girl mom told me about? I never knew I had a gay sister." She joked. Lilly gave her a hard glare. "Shut the hell up. And yes she is, I love her." She rudely stated, never leaving her glare. Her sister's eyes widened at what her sister had just said. She'd never heard her use such language before. "When did you start swearing?" She laughed.

Anger fired out of the blonde girl's eyes, she almost punched the women standing before her, luckily Miley stopped her. She pressed her lips softly towards her cheek. "Calm down babe." She whispered into her ear. The brunette wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde, pulling her away from her sister. "Yeah Lilly calm down…I've never seen you so fierce." She said in a serious tone. The anger in her eyes grew. She gave her sister another glare before she spoke. "Well, maybe if you weren't wasting time with you're stupid boyfriend instead of helping mom and I, I wouldn't be so fierce!" She cried.

Her anger started turning into horrified sobs. "You have no……no freaking clue how … how upset…" Her voice cracked, sobs taking over her voice. She let herself take a moment to get herself together then continued speaking. "Mom was shattered when she found out that dad had died…She _needed_ our help! And…and…_you_…YOU left us…" Lilly's voice cracked again as sobs over powered her once more. The brunette pulled the shattered girl closer to her body, softly running her hand through the long blonde hair of hers.

Tears formed in her sister's eyes as well. "I…I gotta go…" She chocked out, leaving the house.

Miley led them to the couch, setting Lilly onto her lap. "You okay Lil?" She asked softly. After a moment passed, the blonde shook her head. "Y…Yeah Miles I'm okay…" She said, her voice still shaking. Her girlfriend sighed and pulled her closer, resting Lilly's head onto her chest. "Let's watch some television sweetie, maybe it'll take your mind off things." She said, flicking on the television.

The brunette flicked through channels until she found the music channel, which was playing a very comforting song. Slowly, she laid themselves on the couch, Lilly lying on top, and wrapped the covers around them. She gently wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. "Love ya sweetie. Now get some rest, it's been a long day." She spoke in a soft tone. "Love ya more." She quietly said. Soon the two girls were fast asleep.

--------

A few hours later the girls woke up, feeling more alert. Miley looked down at the girl in her arms. She gave her a soft smile. "How'd my Lilly sleep?" She asked, softly. A small smile came upon her face. "Good. How'd my Miley sleep?" She replied. Miley caressed her cheek, smiling down at her. "I slept good myself, love."

Lilly smiled back while lying her head back down upon her girlfriend's warm chest. She found it very soothing to hear her lover's heart beat. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms securely around the girl she loved so much. "You know no one will ever take your place, right love?" She asked, looking lovingly and sincerely into the blonde's eyes. She nodded with a smile. The brunette smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Just then Lilly's smile faded. Her girlfriend looked at her with concern. "There are so many people in the world Miley…who could give you more than what I could…why'd you choose me? Not that I have a problem, I'm just curious." She asked with curiosity in her eyes. Miley held her tight, wondering why she would ever think that. "Lil…_You're_ the _only_ person in the world that I love. None of those people could give me the love that you have given to me. As I said sweetie no one in the world could ever have the place that you've got in my heart. You are the one who completes my life, you are the person and the only person who I could ever love this much. So don't ever, ever ask me that babe. You're the only girl for me and that's how it's supposed to be." She said which had really touched Lilly.

Tears of joy were formed in Lilly's eyes, she was speechless. She couldn't top that so instead of speaking up, she kissed her with all of her passion. Miley wrapped her arms tight around her back, kissing her back with tons of passion. Never wanting to pull away. Lilly wrapped her arms tight around the other girl's neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Gosh Miles…You have no clue how much I love you…" She said softly into the kiss.

Miley pulled her closer to her chest. "Oh I think I have a pretty good idea sweetie…" She whispered sweetly as she deepened the kiss. Lilly had to pull away for air, she slowly rested her head back onto the brunette's chest. "Sorry." She said looking into Miley's soft blue eyes. Miley gave her soft kiss onto her cheek. "Lil, don't apologize. Breathing is important." She said softly upon her ear. A loving smile came upon the other's face. She placed a gentle kiss onto Miley's cheek.

"I'm glad I met you Miles…You're the sweetest person in my life. And I think you're the only person who understands me." She said sincerely. A look of awe was seen in her girlfriend's eyes as she pulled her closer. "Aww Lil…I think the same thing. I'm so glad God had let us live in the same generation, I'm so happy we're together. You have seriously improved my life 100 percent babe." Miley said, smiling lovingly at her girl.

Lilly pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'll never, ever forget the day you saved me from my life." She said.

---------

_It was a cold evening in the state of California, where a blonde haired girl had been suffering from her father's death and the separation of her sister. She was shattered and alone. She thought she had nothing left, the poor girl hated her life. The girl had wanted to die and had tried committing suicide several times before but had failed due to her mother. She was standing outside shivering from the cold. _

_Suddenly she heard footsteps coming to where she stood. Scared of who it might be, the girl hid behind a tree. She heard voices, they sounded angry and upset. _

"_Daddy!" A voice called out, which had belonged to another girl, "This is not fair!" Lilly tried to tune them out but couldn't, so she started running. She didn't know where to she just ran. Tears started forming in her eyes. Her vision blurred and she couldn't she where she was going, so she had fell to the ground, crying her eyes out. _

"_Take me away…" She sobbed. "Please…" Her body started trembling, her sobs uncontrollable._

_She could suddenly see a brunette standing near her, looking down at her with sympathy. "Oh my goodness…" The girl spoke with a thick Tennessee accent. "Are you okay there sweetie?" Lilly looked at her, scared to death. She slowly backed away. The other girl put her hand on her shoulder, "Oh no, I'm not going to hurt you…Don't worry. I just want to know what happened." _

_The fragile girl looked up at her slowly, tears stained on her cheeks. "My…my l…life…sucks…" She chocked out. The other girl, not caring that she didn't know the girl, wrapped an arm around her shoulder hoping to soothe the broken girl. "Aww. Why is that sweetie? If you're okay with telling me." She asked softly. Lilly cried at the tragedy that had gone on with her family. "M…My f…father is gone…My mom d…doesn't gi…give a crap for me anymore……and it just sucks!" She said, her voice cracking with uncontrollable sobs. _

_Miley, the brunette, felt horrible for the shattered girl she had just met. "Aww…you poor, poor baby! Come here precious thing…" She said softly, pulling her into a comforting hug. Lilly cried into the hug, while Miley ran her hand through the girl's blonde hair. "Shh, shh. It's alright, sweet girl, it's alright." She soothed. _

"_How about we go to my house sweetie, you need to be in the warmth." She said, pulling them up. Lilly slowly nodded, looking at the ground. They slowly walked to Miley's house, she had her arms gently wrapped around the small girl's back to warm her up._

_When they got to the brunette's house, Mr. Stewart was standing at the door. "Who's this?" He asked referring to the girl standing beside his daughter. "A poor girl I found upset outside…" She said as she sat them down on two chairs. She got a blanket out and wrapped it around the shivering Lilly. Then she took a seat beside her. "Sweetie…Can you tell me what you were doing outside so late?" She asked softly, rubbing her hand on the girl's shoulder. _

_The blonde looked at her, with sadness in her eyes. "Uh…uhm…nothing…" She lied._

_Miley sighed. "I can tell you're lying sweetheart…I understand if you don't want to tell me. It's okay." She spoke with softness and gentleness. Lilly looked down, how could she tell her that she was trying to kill herself? Who would want to know that? Especially somebody she didn't even know…_

_She slowly looked up at the girl beside her. "I…I was…was…uh…gonna………k-k-kill my…myself…" She said scared of what her reaction would be. Shock appeared in Miley's eyes. This poor girl was so upset, she wanted to end her life? She thought. Miley didn't know what to say so she pulled the blonde in for another comforting hug. All she had wanted to do was hug the girl and never let go, and Lilly had thought the same thing. "Sweetie…why would you want to do such a thing?" She asked curiously. _

"_It's nothing new…I've tried to at least 4 times now…obviously it didn't work…" Lilly said as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing. This poor girl needs to be loved before something worse happens to her. She needs to know that she is wanted. Miley thought to herself. She needs me. The brunette wrapped her arms securely around the girl. "You need to stop that sweetie, you need to talk to someone about what's happening. Killing yourself will not make it go away. Even if it may seem like it. You need a friend, you need someone." She said softly._

_Lilly looked at her with a confused expression. "Friend? I don't got any." She said, letting out a quiet sob. This made Miley feel even worse for her. She wondered why people wouldn't be friends with such a sweet girl. "Aww. I'll be your friend sweetie." Miley said, pulling her in for another hug._

_Her eyes lit up a bit. "R…Really?" She asked._

_The brunette nodded. "Of course. You seem so kind. And maybe it'll stop from trying to kill yourself." She said hopeful that it would. "But right now, I think you should get some rest sweetie. I'll let you sleep in my room. Kay?" The blonde nodded._

_So Miley helped her up the stairs to her room and gently laid her in bed. "You rest up sweet girl. I'll be right here if you need me. I won't ever leave you." She said with sincerity, softly running her hand across the girl's forehead. Lilly nodded, closing her eyes. Miley placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and with that Lilly was fast asleep._

_---------_

Lilly smiled at the memory. "You really did save me, Miles. And I'll never be able to pay you back for that."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Miley looked at her with confusion. "Lil…You don't have to pay me back for anything! I did that to help you." She said as she stared into Lilly's blue eyes. Lilly looked into her eyes as well, softly stroking her cheek with the tip of her fingers. "Yes Miles I do. If you didn't find me, I'd probably be dead right now." She said, still looking straight into her girlfriend's eyes. She moved closer towards Miley. The brunette pulled her closer as Lilly pressed a kiss to her soft lips.

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck as the other girl wrapped her arms around Lilly's back. She kissed the girl who had saved her with everything she had; she wouldn't pull away until they absolutely could not breathe. They sat there and stared at each other, huge smiles upon their faces. "I love you Miley, more than anything. I'd be lost without you." The blonde haired girl said, as she pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. Miley wrapped her arms tight around the smaller girl and said, "Lil, I love you too, more than any person could love someone. I couldn't have a life without my Lilly in it." She pressed a loving kiss to the top of her girlfriend's forehead.

Lilly snuggled closer into Miley's arms, resting her head on her shoulder. She looked into her eyes. "I really do love you. I really, really do." She said, placing a soft kiss onto her lips. Miley laughed, not at her, but at the fact that she knew Lilly loved her. "I know you do sweetie. I love you too." She smiled.

--------

Later that evening the girls decided to go and explore the new home they had made for themselves. They took a stroll around the neighborhood while talking. "Seems nice here actually." Lilly said. Miley nodded. "Sure does, I just hope it stays that way." Miley said, placing a kiss towards Lilly's forehead. All of sudden there was a quiet noise coming from Lilly's stomach. Her face turned red, letting out a nervous. "Oh, must be hungry." She said, looking down with embarrassment. Miley laughed as she pressed her lips to the girl's cheek.

"Oh sweetie don't be embarrassed. Well then how about we go some place for dinner?" She said.

Lilly nodded her head in agreement, with a huge grin on her face. Miley smiled at her. "You're so cute Lil."

The two girls headed off to dinner.

Once they had found a nice place to eat at, they walked in while waiting to be seated. "How many?" A young woman with an English accent spoke. Miley looked up at her. "Two please." She politely said and the women to took them to a table. Both girls took there seats as they picked up a menu. The brunette glanced over at Lilly, a soft smile on her face. Lilly noticed and gave her a smile back. "Hey there." She said. Miley smiled at her girlfriend. "Hey sweet girl."

Lilly smiled at being called that, remembering the time they met again.

--------

_Lilly woke up in the middle of the night having a terrifying nightmare. Her body was sweaty and shaking. "D…dad c…come back…" She sobbed. The brunette girl noticed this and rubbed her back in trying to comfort the broken girl. "Shh, sweet girl. It's alright." She soothed, pulling her in for a comforting hug. The small, shattered girl looked at her with terrified eyes. _

_"Why do you care for me? You don't…don't…even know me…" She asked, tears streaming down her face. "Why couldn't you just let me end it…?" Lilly was overpowered by loud, uncontrollable sobs and the shaking of her body. Miley put her finger to the girl's mouth, as she stroked the forehead of her head. "Shh." She softly whispered. "Just sleep, sweetie. You need rest." She placed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead, putting her to sleep. _

_The next morning Lilly awoke alone in the room. She forgot where she was at. This isn't my room…, she thought, where am I? Just then the brunette girl walked in. "Good morning sweet girl. You sleep okay?" said Miley. Lilly slowly nodded. "Y…yeah…Uh who are you again?" She asked confused. _

_Miley smiled warmly at the girl. "Why I'm Miley Stewart. And what's your name sweetie?" She said softly._

_Pretty name, Lilly thought to herself. "I'm Lilly." She said. Miley gave her a soft smile. "That's a pretty name you have there, sweetie." The brunette said as she pulled her into a hug. _

_Lilly gave her a half smile. "Thank you. Yours too."_

_Miley smiled as she led her downstairs. She walked them over to the dinning room table. She gently sat Lilly down on her chair, and then sat at another one. Lilly quietly laughed. "You know, I have legs too. So I can walk to my seat." She said, not trying to sound rude at all. Miley smiled. "I know you can sweet girl. But I rather help you to it." She said, stroking her hand with her thumb. _

_Just then a blondish-brown haired boy, no older than 16, came walking in. He let out a yawn. Then gave a strange, confused look to a girl he had never seen in his life. "Uh who are you?" The boy asked. Lilly didn't answer; she had a scared look on her face so turned to Miley for help. She placed a soft hand on her shoulder, which comforted her. _

_"Her name is Lilly. I found her all alone and upset last night, so I brought her here. So be nice to her." Miley spoke, running her hand through the blonde's hair. The boy just nodded and continued what he was doing. Miley focused back on Lilly. "Sweetie, why were you scared to tell my brother who you were? I mean, yeah he is a dork and all, but he would never hurt anyone. So you have nothing to be scared of sweet girl." She asked gently, as she pulled the girl in for another hug. Lilly shrugged._

_A moment later Mr. Stewart came walking into the room. "Hey Mile. Mind introducing me to your friend now?" He asked. Miley let out a small laugh, nodding her head. "Daddy…This is Lilly. Lilly…this is my daddy." She said, smiling. _

_Mr. Stewart gave a small smile to the blonde girl. "Why hello there Lilly. Nice to meet you." He greeted her politely. Lilly shyly looked up at him, trying not to cry from the memory of her father. "H…Hello. Same to you sir…" She said quietly, looking down with sadness approaching her. Tears started to pour out of her eyes. Miley noticed this and pulled her in for a tight hug. She gently rubbed her back, up and down. "Shh, calm down sweet girl. Calm down. Shh…" She soothed. _

_The blonde slowly wiped her tears, letting out a few sniffles. "S…Sorry." She quietly said. Miley placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "No. Don't apologize, it's perfectly understandable." She softly said. Lilly looked at her, than into her eyes, then she looked away. Her eyes are so pretty, Lilly thought to herself. A confused expression came upon her face at the thought. She shrugged it off. _

_-------_-

Miley was waving her hand in front of Lilly's face. "Hello? Earth to Lilly…" She said. Suddenly, Lilly snapped out of it. "Oh sorry." She said.

Miley grew concerned. "You okay babe?" Lilly nodded, placing a kiss onto the brunette's head. "Perfectly okay. Just was remembering when we met. I'll never, ever forget it. You saved me." She spoke sincerely. "You really did."

The blonde leaned in pressing a loving kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "You wanna know something Miles?" She asked. Miley shook her head. "What Lil?" She moved closer to the brunette ash she kissed her cheek. "That day after we met…You know when I looked into your eyes the first time?" Miley nodded with a loving smile. "Could never forget it babe." Lilly smiled back at her. "Well, I had this thought…The first thought that led me to loving you." She spoke with a warm smile.

Miley had a smile growing on her face. "And what was this thought love?" She asked anxious to find out. Lilly gave her a mysterious smile before she spoke up again. "That you had pretty eyes…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola, amigos. :] lol. Anyways sorry didn't update it yesterday. I had no ideas. But I did today! :] Many ideas lol. I know it has been confusing lately, trust me it's going to be real confusing today. lol. But I'll explain. First off Lilly's dad is dead but she has a step father and that's the on who is against gay's. So hopefully you'll understand that better now. I hope at least. Anyways here's the really confusing part; Lilly is in two different universes. One is which she is in England with Miley, which is what you have been reading and the other is where she is still unconious from being under all that stress. I don't know where I'll go with this but we'll find out....Lol. :] Adios. By the way, less then a month until Miley's 17th birthday! :D_

Chapter 12

Miley's eyes lit up. "Aww…Lilly how sweet! I love you." She pulled the girl into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you too Miles." Lilly smiled. They both leaned in for a long, loving kiss. Miley wrapped her arms tight around Lilly's back as she kissed her deeper. The blonde wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, kissing her deeper. Suddenly she pulled away. Her girlfriend looked at her with concern. "Lil, what's wrong?" She softly asked, stroking her hand with the tip of her thumb.

Lilly patted Miley's shoulder, smiling. "Nothing Miles. Just don't want to be making out when someone comes over." She laughed. Miley's eyes fake saddened, her lips turned into a fake frown. "But Lilly…Things were just getting good!" She spoke in a sad tone. Lilly laughed, knowing she was faking, and shook her head. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We'll continue this once we get home. Is that okay Miles?" She said, smiling. Miley nodded with a loving smile on her face. She pulled Lilly closer. "Sounds good to me love." She smiled, winking at her.

Just then a waitress came walking over with a notepad. She had a polite smile on her face. "Good evening. Are you two ready to order?" She asked in an English accent herself. The two girls nodded. The smiling waitress waited patiently for their orders. Miley spoke up first. "I'd like the spaghetti and a salad." She smiled. Their waitress jotted that down, and then turned to Lilly for hers. "I'd like the same, please." She said politely, smiling at Miley. The waitress wrote that down and left the room.

Miley wrapped an arm around her love. "You're sweet, you know that?" Lilly laughed quietly while nodding. "I've been told that a few times maybe." The brunette smiled, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Lilly moved a bit closer into the warm embrace. "You're cute, you know that?" Lilly asked, smiling as she almost copied what Miley had said. Her girlfriend smiled, pressing her lips to Lilly's forehead.

------

Once they had finished their dinner, the girls headed home. Miley was running to the house leaving a slow Lilly behind. As she came to the house she stood there out of breath. "Sheesh Miles… When'd you learn to run so fast?" She asked, nudging her. Miley laughed, opening the door. "I just couldn't wait to get home love." She smiled softly.

"And why is that lover girl?" Lilly teased.

The brunette pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her lips. "So I can do this…" She said, leading them to the bedroom. She shut the door behind them and lied them on the bed with Lilly on top of her. Miley wrapped her arms lovingly around the girl she loved, cupping her cheek with one hand. "Lil…are you ready?" She softly asked. The blonde looked at her, she looked nervous. "Uh…uh…" She couldn't think of what to say… She wanted to be able to say yes. Lilly longed for her to make love to her. There was just something she couldn't get out of her head though. And it scared her.

------

_"Stop…Please stop…STOP!" She yelled to a brown haired boy. The boy ignored her and continued what he was doing. He pinned the screaming girl down. Lilly screamed as loud as she could, the look of terror hidden in her tearful blue eyes. "No one's gonna hear you, moron." He smirked. _

_------_

Miley was waving her hand in front of the blonde's face, who was staring off in space with no expression. "Lilly…" She said softly, holding her head in her hands. Lilly snapped out of it, looking at Miley with mysterious eyes. "Sorry…" She whispered.

The brunette wrapped her arm tight around Lilly's back, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "It's okay love."

Lilly rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder letting out a sad sigh. Miley looked at her with concern in her eyes. She wrapped her arms protectively around her small body. "Miley…I'm…I'm…" She looked down. "I'm still…not…ready…" She said nervously with her head faced down. Her girlfriend gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Lil…It's okay if you aren't. I'll wait forever until you're ready, however long you need love. I will _NOT_ pressure you into something you're not ready for sweetie. So, when you are ready, you just tell me. Alright?" She said, in a soft voice, with a sincere smile on her face.

"R…Really?" Lilly asked with love in her eyes.

Miley nodded while pressing her lips to the lips of her girlfriend. "Lil, I love you. More than anybody. So if you're not ready, then sweetie, I will wait. I'm NOT gonna pressure you into something you're not ready for. I would never do that to you." She said softly, with the look of sincerity in her blue eyes.

She wrapped her arms tight around the girl she loved, pulling her closer. The blonde snuggled close into the loving embrace as Miley ran her hand softly down her back.

Lilly took one of her hands and caressed her girlfriend's cheek with it. "I love you Miles." She whispered gently into her, while pressing her lips to the brunette's. She wrapped her arms tight around Miley's neck kissing with all of her passion. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Miley pulled her closer, kissing her deeper with all of_ her_ passion. Her hands were brushing softly up and down Lilly's sides. The blonde slowly pulled away from the loving kiss they had together and rested her head down onto her girlfriend's chest. She listened to the sound of her heart beat as she caressed the girl's arm. "I love you." She said for the fourth time, placing a kiss to her neck. Miley gave her a loving smile. "I love you too babe. I always will." The brunette gave her a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Lilly looked up into her lover's sparkling blue eyes, which were staring back at her with love. "You're amazing Miles, you really are…" She whispered softly and shut her eyes.

------

_Lilly smiled at the girl whom she was about to marry. The brunette smiled back at her. "Hey love." She said lovingly, running her hand through Lilly's hair. Her soon to be wife pressed a soft kiss onto her cheek. "Hey yourself." Lilly said with a huge grin on her face. "You look so beautiful Miley." _

_"Aww…you do too babe. I can't believe we're finally getting married." The brunette smiled brightly as she embraced her love tight. _

_The other girl rested her head onto Miley's shoulder, sighing happily. "Neither can I. I'm so glad we are though…Now I definitely don't have to share you." She smiled, winking at her with a loving smirk. Her fiancé laughed. "You're cute Lil. Aww, you never have to share me, I'm all yours. Just as long as I don't have to share you." She said, kissing her atop the head. _

_"Yes! Of course you don't Miles, I'm all yours." She smiled, caressing the side of Miley's arm. _

_Miley smiled warmly at her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're truly the best, Lil."_

_------_

_As it came time for the ceremony the girls grew anxious and couldn't wait any longer. Finally the wedding music started playing. The girls walked down the aisle, smiles uncontrollable on their faces. The preacher was standing at the alter of the church. "Alright, we have gathered here today to bring this couple together. Now before we start, is there any objection as to why this two shall not be wed?" He waited a moment for anyone who was to speak up. After no one did he continued. "Okay, let us proceed into the ceremony."_

_After he said the speech, and they had taken their vows, it was time for the I do's. "Alright, Lilly do you take Miley to be you're wedded wife?" He asked. Lilly's smile appeared as she spoke up. "I do." He now turned to the brunette girl standing beside her. "Now Miley do you take Lilly to be your wedded wife?" Her eyes grew happier, a smile bigger than the earth came onto her face. "I…" _

_Just then a guy came running in, shouting loudly in disgust. "What kind of people are you? This is disgusting, horrible, and down right wrong! These two are both girls and there getting married? That's f**king sickening. I will not and I repeat will not let my daughter marry this …" Lilly's step father shouted in a disgusted tone. Lilly's eyes widen at the sight of her horrible step father in the room. She wanted to beat the hell out of him for ruining their wedding. _

_Lilly grew fierce and angry, she ran over to the guy with Miley chasing after her. She started throwing punches at the guy standing in front of her. "Shut the hell up Mark…I'm allowed to marry whoever I want to marry! I f**king love Miley! With everything that's inside of me. I don't give a shat what you say, it's my life not yours." She hissed. Miley pulled her back, wrapping her arms as tight as she could around the girl, so tight that Lilly couldn't move. She squirmed around trying to get out of her girlfriend's arms but failed. "M…Miley…Let me go!" She shrieked._

_Miley shook her head, holding her tighter. "I'm sorry sweetie…I just don't want you to end up hurt. I can't let that happen to my Lilly." She said softly. Her step father watched them in disgust. "This is disgusting. You're coming home with you're mother and I right now Lillian. I don't give a shat if you hate me or not. What I say goes." He glared at her. _

_Lilly's eyes filled with tears. This was freaking humiliating. How could he do this to us? Lilly thought. Her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her to soothe her. "It's okay angel. I won't let him take you away." She said soothingly. She picked Lilly up and started running with her. _

_The blonde looked up at the girl whom was carrying her while running. "W…Where are we going?" She asked. Miley caressed her cheek softly then put her finger to Lilly's lips. "You'll find out soon sweetie. Just try to stay calm and quiet. Or your dad might find us." She whispered into her ear. _

_They had continued running until they came to a small building in the middle of no where. Miley quickly opened the door and walked in holding Lilly close to her. She sat her down on a chair, then shut the door and locked it. "Miley…where are we?" Lilly asked looking at her with confusion. Miley placed a soft kiss onto her cheek, with a smile upon her face. "A place where no one can ruin anything. We can finally have a peaceful life together love." She said sweetly. A smile came upon Lilly's face as well. "Seriously?"_

_Miley smiled sweetly at her. "Seriously baby." She gave her a soft kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms tight around her. Lilly smiled, resting her head upon Miley's chest. "This…this is just perfect." She said smiling. Her girlfriend nodded in agreement. _

_-------_

**Miley sat there stroking Lilly's cheek over and over. "Wake up sweetie, wake up." She whispered softly to the girl lying in the bed. Mr. Stewart patted her back. "It'll be okay darlin'. She's going to wake up." He softly spoke. Miley took the unconscious girl's hand and held in her own, as tight as she could. She caressed it with the tip of her thumbs. "Lil, I love you so much sweetie. I can't lose you now…" She whispered into her ear, tears dripping out of her eyes and onto Lilly's face. **

**Robbie Ray rubbed his daughter's back trying to comfort her but sadly nothing could comfort the poor girl. She let sobs shake out of her as she pulled a deep sleeping Lilly tight into her arms. "Wake up, baby…Please…Please…wake up…" She said softly, as her sobs continued to come out. **

**"Daddy…Please make her wake up…I can't handle to see her like this…" Miley choked out. **

-------

The blonde finally awoke from her sleep. She smiled lovingly at Miley. "Hey." She said. Miley smiled, pressing a kiss towards her forehead. "Hey love. You slept a while. Did my Lilly sleep good?"

Lilly nodded happily thinking of the dream she just had woken from. "I love you." She said lovingly to her girlfriend. Miley smiled, "I love you too Lil. This has been one long day angel. Let's get to sleep." Miley kissed her cheek gently, shut the light off, and shut her eyes. Lilly did the same.

-------

The girls awoke to a streak of sunlight coming in. Lilly let out a groan as she hid her face onto Miley's chest. The brunette let out laugh. "Aww is the light bothering my Lilly?" She asked teasingly. Her girlfriend nodded. "Aww…" She wrapped her arms protectively around the girl she loved. Miley pressed a loving kiss on to her top head. Lilly sighed as she looked up at the girl.

"Lil…What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing…Just uhm thinking…that's all." Lilly replied nervously.

Miley wrapped her arms tight around Lilly's waist, pulling her closer. "You sure angel?" She asked softly. Lilly nodded and gave the girl a soft kiss. "Don't worry Miles. I am fine. And I love you." She said smiling at the last part. Her girlfriend held her closer, running her hand softly through her hair. "I know babe, I know. And I love you too." She cooed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_"How long are we gonna stay here Miley?" The blonde asked, looking into her eyes. Her girlfriend looked at her then at the floor. She shrugged her shoulders. "I really haven't thought of that now that you mention it." She said, placing a warm kiss onto her cheek. "How long do you wanna stay love?"_

_Lilly shrugged press her lips to the pair of lips before her. "Oh, I don't know…Maybe a couple weeks, or years, or forever…" She said as she kissed her with passion. Miley cupped her face and pressed her lips back to Lilly's. She pulled her closer as she kissed with all of her passion. The blonde wrapped her arms tight around the neck of her girlfriend. "I love you." She spoke softly. "I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_"I know babe, I love you too. More than anyone or anything." Miley said holding the girl close to her. _

-------

Miley awoke in the middle of the night; she looked down at the girl in her arms. A soft smile came across her face. "I love you, Lil." She said, pressing a soft kiss atop her head. She softly ran her hand up and down Lilly's back. The blonde's eyes shot open. "M…Miley…What're you doing up?" She asked tiredly.

"I just woke up. I didn't mean to wake you up love." Miley said, wrapping her arms tight around her love. The blonde rested her head back onto the other's chest, closing her eyes. "Night Miley, love you." She said drifting off to sleep. Miley smiled down at her lover sleeping in her arms.

"Night angel…I love you." She said pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, and drifted to sleep herself.

--------

_Lilly wrapped her arms tight around Miley's neck, as Miley wrapped hers around Lilly. "What do you wanna do babe?" Miley asked. A smile came upon the blonde's face. "Lay here with you." Was her reply. Her girlfriend gave her a warm smile back._

_"Aww…alright sweet girl." Miley pulled Lilly closer to her._

_The blonde rested her head on top of the warm chest belonging to Miley. Her girlfriend wrapped her arms tight around her back. "You're my life, Lil." Miley whispered softly into the other's ear. She pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're my life too Miles." Lilly said as she placed her head onto Miley's chest. They both leaned in and shared a soft, loving kiss._

_Miley wrapped her arms tight around Lilly's waist, as Lilly wrapped her's around Miley's neck. Their lips fit perfectly together, which made it all the more perfect. The brunette pulled Lilly closer to her body heating everything up. "I love you baby, so much." She whispered lovingly in the tip of her girlfriend's ear. Lilly smiled at the girl she loved so much. "I love you more Miles." The blonde girl said, pressing her lips firmly, but in a loving way, onto the soft lips belonging to Miley. Miley pressed her's softly back to Lilly's, kissing her with lots of passion._

_Lilly cupped Miley's cheeks with her soft hands, deepening the kiss with all her love. The brunette ran her hands softly down the girl's thighs, slowly unbuttoning her jeans. She continued kissing the girl lying in her arms as she finally got the jeans off her. _

_The blonde started to unbutton the other's jeans while pressing her lips softly onto Miley's. "I love you." She whispered seductively into Miley's ear once she finally had the girl's jeans slid off. Miley smiled, pulling her closer. "I love you too, babe." She said softly._

--------

Miley was looking at the motionless girl lying in the hospital bed, who she had longed for to awake. She hated seeing her girlfriend in so much pain; she wanted to make it all go away. "Come on baby, wake up for me. Please, I can't stand to see my precious Lilly like this…" She said softly, running her hand softly through the girl's hair. Tears slowly started to pour out of her eyes.

Just then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, it was Robbie Ray's. "She'll wake up Mile. You just need to have faith in her." He softly said. "I do have faith in her daddy…I just want her to wake up and be okay…It's hard seeing her like this…" She said, with soft sobs in between her words. He sighed. He too hated seeing Lilly in this awful condition. He wished he could make her wake up for his daughter.

Miley pulled away from her father and sat on the bed, pulling Lilly's motionless body into her arms. She cradled the broken girl in her arms, wishing she'd awake. The brunette softly rubbed her back, up and down. "You better wake up soon baby…I can't take it not being able to kiss you, or talk to you…well a two-way conversation…I love you my sweet girl." She whispered soothingly into her ear, pressing soft kisses on her two cheeks. "I love you more than anybody could ever love somebody, baby." She pressed a loving kiss to her cheek, as she drifted off to sleep, holding Lilly close to her chest.

-------

Both girls had awoken; it was the morning of their 5th year of being together. A smile was formed on the brunette's face. "Morning Lil." She softly spoke, pressing her lips onto Lilly's forehead. Lilly's lips curled into a smile. "Morning Miles." She said.

Miley pulled the smaller girl closer to her, running her hand through her hair. She pressed her lips softly to her cheek. "You sleep good love?" She asked the girl lying in her arms. Her girlfriend nodded with a smile. "I had an amazing dream." She smiled hugely at the thought of them being married.

The brunette smiled at her, wrapping her arms tight around the girl. "And what was it about babe?" She asked, winking at her. Lilly grinned as she pressed a loving kiss towards Miley's cheek. "Us." She pressed a soft kiss to the other girl's cheek. Miley smiled warmly at her, "What about us babe?"

"Well, we were getting married. And then my step father ruined it but you took us to this small house in the middle of no where and we stayed there. Then things got heated up." She spoke, smirking at the last bit of information she had told. A smile came upon her girlfriends face while she pulled the blonde girl closer into their loving embrace. She pressed her lips warmly upon Lilly's forehead. "Aww, how cute that is." She said with a soft smile across her face. Lilly pressed her lips upon Miley's. Then slowly pulled away. "I love you."

Miley smiled down at her. "I love you too angel."

--------

_Things were extremely heated up between the two girls; Miley had her arms around the waist of Lilly, while she had her arms around the neck of Miley. They were lost deep with in the kiss they had been sharing; both of their jeans were off and now so were their shirts. All the two girls had left on their bodies were their bra and underwear. Once they could no longer breathe the girls had finally pulled away from each other. Miley took Lilly's head and laid it onto her bare chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I love you baby." She whispered breathlessly into her ear. Lilly looked straight into her eyes, deep love appearing in her eyes. "I love you too." She said softly. The brunette gave her a warm, loving smile as she pulled the girl she loved to death closer to her bare skin. _

_Lilly's body became cold because of no close which started to cause her to shiver. Her girlfriend noticed and wrapped her arms tight around her, pulling her closer, and wrapped the blanket around them. "Is my Lilly cold?" She asked softly, running her hand gently through the blonde hair that belonged to her girlfriend. Her girlfriend slowly nodded as she snuggled closer into Miley's arms. _

_"Aww, well don't you worry sweet girl, I'll keep you warm." She winked at her, holding her close. Lilly let out a soft laugh. "I bet you will Miles." She said, smiling. _

_-----_-

"Alright Lil, go take a shower real quick. I need to do something." She said, giving her a warm smile. Lilly looked at her questingly. "And what would that be?" Miley gave her a soft kiss on the lips, running her hand up and down her back. "You'll see babe." She said softly. "Now go take a shower love."

Lilly walked up the stares, confused, and went to take a shower.

About a half an hour later Lilly came down dressed in an outfit, that she knew was Miley's favorite. Miley smiled at her, grabbing her hand while leading her to the table. Both of them sat down smiling at each other. "Don't you just look adorable in that Lil? I love that outfit on you, you so beautiful in it love." She said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. Lilly smiled at her, "I know it's your favorite outfit…that's why I wore it for you." She pressed her lips onto her forehead. A look of awe was upon the brunette's face. "Aww…You're the sweetest babe. I love you." She said, wrapping her girlfriend into a tight embrace. "I love you more."

A smile appeared upon her face. "Aww. You better be hungry Lil, cause' I made you're favorite breakfast." She gave her soft kiss, grinning. "Oh you better believe it, I'm hungry. Aww, you shouldn't have." She said hugging Miley tight with love. Miley pressed a loving kiss atop her head.

"Well too bad, I have. Okay, I'll get it for you babe." She said as she got up.

Lilly smiled to herself, this was just perfect. She thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Miley got the food that she had made, and put it on two plates. Once she had done that she brought it back into the dinning room where her girlfriend was sitting and set one in front of her then the other where she was going to sit. A smile came across the blonde's face as she moved closer to her girlfriend and placed a loving kiss onto her lips. "I love you so much Miley." She said softly upon her lips. Miley pulled her closer. "I love you more Lil." She whispered into her ear. The girls shared a long, loving kiss before eating their breakfast.

The blonde dug into hers the moment they pulled away. She stuffed the food her girlfriend had made her, right into her mouth, bite after bite. Miley was watching her, letting out a laugh. "Lil, the food's not gonna run away. Slow down before you choke sweetie." She said, patting her back.

Lilly looked at her. "Oh sorry, it's just so good Miles." She spoke with a mouthful of food. Miley shook her head laughing. "Okay love, just slow down a little." She pressed a soft kiss towards her forehead. Lilly nodded with a smile and ate her food a_ tad_ slower.

Once the girl finished the breakfast, her girlfriend had made for her; she pulled Miley into a hug. "I love you." She pressed a soft kiss onto Miley's cheek. "Aww babe, I love you too…" She said, kissing her lips softly. The girls shared a long kiss, smiling at each other. "Love you." They both said at the same time.

-------

Hours passed by from the time the girls had sat down to eat. It was afternoon and they had wanted to do something special today, considering it was their anniversary of being together. Something they shall cherish forever in their hearts.

Lilly was sitting in their room with a laptop upon her lap, with reading glasses upon her eyes, looking for a nice place to take her girlfriend to. "Hmm…" She mumbled. There didn't seem to be anything appealing to her as she continued looking.

"Ahhh…" She said, to which she had finally found something. A smile spread upon her face, as she looked at the site. Lilly scrolled the mouse around until it came to the printer icon and then clicked on it, as she quickly closed her laptop screen also making sure it was on lock so Miley couldn't see, and was off to get the paper.

She went down the stairs, passing Miley on her way, then went into a small room which had contained the printer. She grabbed the paper, with a smile. "Miley's so going to love this…" She said happily to herself.

All of sudden she heard Miley's voice speaking. "Love what?" The girl asked, making her way over to where her lover stood. Lilly pulled her into a soft hug. "Oh you'll see…" She whispered upon her brunette haired girlfriend. The brunette sighed but wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend. She pressed a soft kiss upon her each one of her cheeks.

"I love you sweet girl. I really do." She caressed her cheeks, that she had just gave a kiss to and pulled the girl into her arms. A loving smile appeared on the other's girl face. "I love you too." She spoke in a loving tone, pressing her lips against the soft lips belonging to her girlfriend.

After a moment the blonde girl pulled away. "Sorry." She softly said. "There's somewhere I want to take you Miles…So go get ready." The blonde placed a soft kiss to the brunette's cheek as she made her way out of the room. Leaving her girlfriend to stand there alone…

------

The girls had finally gotten to the place Lilly had found, which had really gotten Miley anxious to know where they're at. "Lil, where are we?" She asked anxiously. Lilly smiled as she placed a soft kiss towards her cheek. "You'll see soon." Was all she had said before they had walked out of the car.

A frown was painted on Miley's face. "Please tell me, I can't wait any longer." She pleaded nearly getting down on her knees like a child would to get what they want. Lilly slightly laughed at what she was doing. She pressed her lips softly atop the girl's head.

"Be patient Miles."

Just when Miley was about to get up, an elderly woman walked over. "Oh, is that a proposal?" She asked, her eyes wide open. A laugh made it's way out of the two girl's. "No, no there's no proposal here…" The brunette spoke up.

The woman laughed. "Oh, sorry. Just had the wrong assumption. Well, I must be off now." She spoke as she walked away from the two lovers.

Lilly smiled towards the girl stand beside her, one day that will be a proposal. At least she hoped so. "We must be off too Miles…Follow me…" She said staring off towards a little building. Her girlfriend nodded, a smile upon her, and followed behind her.

After about 10 moments had passed the girls had finally gotten into the building. Lilly glanced towards Miley, seeing a loving smile on the girl's face. She wrapped her arms tight around the blonde. "Oh my goodness, Lil I've always wanted to come here…How'd you find this place?" She squeezed the girl with happiness. A smile was spread across her face as well. "I spent time researching it on the internet. I had to find this for you, Miles." She pressed her lips softly upon Miley's. Her girlfriend's eyes sparked up with tears of joy as she embraced the blonde in a tighter hug. "Aww, Lil…You so did not have to do this for me sweetie…Though I am quite ecstatic to be here. You're the best Lil, I love you." She said, tearfully with a huge smile upon her face as she held Lilly close to her pressing her lips softly to Lilly's forehead.

"Ah, but I wanted to lover girl…it's part of your gift for our anniversary of being together." She gave her a loving smile. More tears flowed out of the other girl's eyes. She pulled Lilly closer, running her hand softly through her long blonde hair. "Oh Lil…you're too sweet. I already got my gift…and that's you." She spoke softly, no louder than whisper. Now it was Lilly's turn to tear up with joy, she wrapped her arms softly around the other's neck. "Oh…Miley…That is the most sweetest thing I have ever heard…I love you, forever and always." She pressed he lips upon the brunette's. The girls shared a minute long passionate kiss then pulled away before someone could catch them.

Lilly took Miley's hand gently into hers and they walked up to one of the employees. It was a man with glasses and short black hair. He smiled politely at the two girls. "Why hello there. I'm assuming you must want a tour of the museum?" He spoke in a thick English accent. The girls nodded with smiles.

-------

When the tour was over both girls were starving so they decided they'd go somewhere for lunch. Lilly smiled warmly at her girlfriend. "Where would you like to go Miles?" She asked sweetly. Miley smiled, pressing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "No, no Lil. We're going somewhere you want to go babe." She said.

Lilly frowned. "But Miles…You always let me pick, I want you to pick today." She spoke caressing the brunette's cheek. The brunette sighed. "I don't care love, you took time to find this place…so you deserve to pick where we go for lunch." She said.

"Let's both find a place we like together."

Finally they had both decided on a nice little dinner right down the street from their new house. Smiles were spread upon each of the girl's faces. "This is a cute little place to eat." Miley smiled. Her blonde haired girlfriend nodded in agreement. Soon a waiter made his way over to where the two girls were seated, with two menus and a notepad in hand. "What would you guys like to drink?" He asked with a thick English accent just as the guy at the museum did.

Both girls smiled and said, "Diet Pepsi." The waiter nodded while jotting that down, then he had taken off.

Miley looked at Lilly, giving her a loving smile. "This has been an amazing day so far angel." She said, pulling the girl she loved, closer to her. The blonde nodded with a loving smile as well. She then rested her head upon Miley's shoulder, closing her eyes in thought.

-------

_Hours after they had made love to each other the lovers' gone to sit out on the porch of the house. Lilly's head was rested upon the shoulder of her girlfriend. As to which Miley had her arms protectively wrapped around the blonde's waist. "What a beautiful sunset." She said smiling. Lilly nodded in agreement. "Too bad you're more beautiful then it." Lilly pressed her lips gently onto Miley's cheek. _

_She pulled her closer. "Aww…baby, what a sweet a thing to say…" She caressed her cheek with the tip of her fingers. They sat there a few moments, watching the sunset, enjoying the warmth and love of being in each other's arms. "I love you, Lil. More than anybody to live." She said softly. _

_"I love you more Miles…more than everything and everyone. You are my life, my heart, my soul, my world, everything to me. Without you, I'd be nothing…" She spoke coming from her heart, resting her head onto her girlfriend's chest, enjoying the soothing sound of her heartbeat. Miley's eyes filled with tears as she pulled Lilly as close as she could to her, her arms wrapped as tight as they could wrap around the girl's small waist. "Aww, Lil…That is the most sweetest thing ever! You are my life, my heart, my soul, the reason why I live…You're my Lilly. I love you, forever and always." She said pressing her lips warmly atop the girl's head. _

_"Nobody and I mean nobody can rip us apart. We're meant to stay together forever."_

-------

"Nobody and nothing can rip us apart baby, that's why I'm begging you to wake up Lil…please…" She spoke tearfully, holding the still motionless girl close to her chest. Suddenly out of no where she could see the girl's finger twitch a bit. She gasped. "Lilly? Sweetie, you awake?"

Yet there was no response just the small movement of the blonde's finger. A sigh came from Miley. "Please don't stay like this…it's heartbreaking seeing you like this Lil…I need you here baby…" She said, letting small cries come out as she spoke. She ran her hand softly across the broken girl's forehead. Again came another small movement from Lilly's finger but she was still deeply unconscious. Miley grew worried that something might be wrong so she got up to get a doctor, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's forehead before doing so. "I'll be right back baby…don't you worry." She was off to get a doctor.

The doctor followed her back to the room. "Now, tell me again what you saw…" She said.

"Well I was talking to her and then her finger twitched and then a minute after that twitched again…Is something wrong with her?" She said panicky. The doctor gave her a small smile and shook her head. "That's actually a good thing dear. That means she should be waking up soon. Or it's a good sign at least." She spoke.

The brunette girl perked up a little. "Do you know when she'll wake up?" She asked anxiously. The doctor smiled. "Well I don't know for sure, but it could take anywhere from 1 day to about 2 weeks at most. Depending on her progress each day. If it's just a one time thing, it could be much longer. But I think it's more than that by what you have described to me."

Miley smiled at the doctor. "Well thank you for telling me. You can go now." She said much more happier.

The doctor laughed and nodded. "Just keep an eye on her." With that she was out the door.

Miley pulled Lilly back into her arms once she had heard the door shut. "Hey baby…did ya hear that? You might wake up soon! I really hope you do Lil…I miss you…" She said pressing her lips warmly atop the girl's cheek. "I promise I will be right by your side every minute of the day my sweet girl…I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Miley waited to see if the girl would react or not. Unfortunately she just lied there motionless. With a sigh, the brunette took the girl's pale hand into hers and pressed a small kiss onto it. "You better wake up soon baby…" She said softly. "I need you and I love you." The brunette drifted off to sleep with Lilly's hand in hers.

-----

The waiter walked back towards the table the two girls were seated. "Here are your drinks, ladies." He placed two glasses down onto the table. Smiles were shown upon the girl's faces. "Thank you." They said politely. He gave them a polite smile while mumbling a 'you're welcome' to the girls. "Now are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter asked politely. Both nodded.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs." The blonde spoke up. "Me too." Her brunette haired girlfriend said immediately after her. The waiter nodded while jotting that down, then he was off again. Miley pulled Lilly close to her body. Lilly rested her head upon the brunette's shoulder. The brunette smiled down at the girl she loved, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead. "Love you babe." She said into her ear. "Love you more."

After the girls had finished eating their meal, they decided to go for a walk. Miley had her arm tightly wrapped around the blonde girl's back, with a smile upon her face. A smile was on Lilly's face as well. She reached over to touch Miley's cheeks as she cupped them with her hands, pressing a loving kiss to her lips. The brunette pulled her closer as she cupped her cheeks pressing her lips gently on to the blonde's. Lilly wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend's neck deepening the kiss with all of her passion. Soon the two girls were on the ground having an intense make out session. Miley had her arms tightly wrapped around the smaller girl's waist, as to Lilly having her arms tightly wrapped around her neck. Their lips fit perfectly together as they continued the session. The brunette slightly ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's legs, pressing her lips firmly onto Lilly's never wanting to stop this. Her girlfriend ran her hands through her hair tightening their lips. Lilly cupped Miley's cheeks as she pressed their lips deeper together with all of the passion she had inside of her. The other girl did the same; she took her hands caressing her love's cheeks with them.

Finally once both girls were out of breath from the long kiss they had been sharing, both had pulled away. Still wrapped in each other's arm as they lied on the ground trying to catch their breath. Miley looked down at Lilly, who was resting upon the brunette's chest a soft smile on her face. A smile was then making it's way onto the other's face as well. She ran her hand softly through Lilly's long blonde hair, pressing a gentle kiss onto her cheek.

"That was amazing Lil…I love you." She gently said into her ear.

The blonde shifted her body until she was able to look straight into her girlfriend's eyes. Before speaking, she placed a soft kiss onto her lips. "You got that right…I love you more." She softly caressed the brunette's cheek. Lilly looked at the girl who she had loved more than a mother loved their child, more than a man loved a woman, more than a person could love anybody. She couldn't even explain her love for Miley. Well then again she didn't even know how much she loved Miley; all she knew was that if she wasn't in her life she wouldn't be here either. Miley completed her and her life. The same with the other girl, she loved Lilly more than any person could love someone, more than a married couple could love each other, more than her parents' love for each other, more than anything and anyone. Lilly was her life, her everything. Lilly completed her and her life.

-----

"Lil…come here." The brunette gently said as she heard her girlfriend sniffling. Nothing. "Lilly…sweetie, please come here…I need to know what's wrong." She tried again, this time she got up and made her way over to Lilly. The girl was huddled up in the corner of their bedroom as her body shook with terror. Miley hurriedly wrapped her arms tight around the girl, pulling her into her arms.

She laid them on the bed rocking her girlfriend slowly back and forth. "Shh…shh." She soothed into her ear continuing to rock the broken girl. The girl continued to shake and cry, terrified of her own thoughts. Miley sighed, wrapping them both in the warm blanket spread upon their bed. She couldn't believe that she had to go through those horrible memories again. Going through it once was bad enough for the poor girl.

The brunette softly rubbed her back, over and over hoping she'd be soothed a bit. "Shh…it's okay sweetie…Nobody's going to hurt you. I promise." She whispered soothingly into the girl's ear. "I'm here baby, nothing or no one can ever come near you…I'll make sure of that."

Miley continued rubbing her back while whispering comforting words into her ear until she was fast asleep. She pulled the girl closer as she took Lilly's head and place onto her chest. Then she pressed a comforting kiss onto her forehead, running her hand through her blonde hair. "I love you babe. Sleep good." She whispered softly into her ear, closing her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." And the two girls were fast asleep.

-------

Hours later Miley awoke to the hushed cries of her blonde haired girlfriend. "Lilly…" She said softly, pulling her into her arms. "Lilly, sweetie what is upsetting you like this? I haven't seen you like this in weeks…" Miley looked at the girl with deep concern, wrapping her arms protectively around her. No reply can from the girl's mouth only the sound of soft cries which were muffled by her girlfriend rocking her back and forth. "Shh…shh." She soothed into her as she ran her hand up and down her back with a gentle touch. Miley held the girl close to her body for several moments until she had finally calmed down enough to talk.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm her nerves as Miley waited patiently for her girlfriend's reply. She ran her hand softly through the blonde's hair to comfort the pain she was feeling. "You ready to tell me babe?" Asked Miley gently. Slowly her girlfriend nodded while opening her mouth to speak. "I…I had memories of…of my father's…my father's death…" She trailed of breaking into horrifying sobs. Her girlfriend hurriedly pulled her closer to her body as she cradled her in her arms. She softly placed a kiss onto the blonde's forehead trying to soothe her pain.

"Oh Lil…" She began, "Baby, why don't you tell me how he passed on…it might help the pain go away…It might even make you feel better to talk about it."

Lilly's eyes grew wider at the thought of speaking of how her father had died. It was hard to even just remember it and she dreaded the memory coming up. Her father's death was the most awful, horrible thing she had ever seen. The pain of seeing her father be tortured to death was just about the most terrifying thing a person could ever, ever witness. Having that memory just come and hit her in the head like that, just made her devastated. She just could not bring herself together enough to actually be able to tell Miley the truth. It would just completely brake her speaking of it again.

Lilly looked at Miley, tears streaking down her cheeks as her hands trembled. "I…I can't…" Was all she could choke out as the tears continued to fall. The brunette held the girl tight, reaching for a tissue from a box right on the night stand beside their bed. She softly wiped all of her girlfriend's tears as she set the soaking wet tissue onto the stand. Miley sat up letting the broken girl rest upon her as she began humming one of their favorite songs. She continued to hum the tune as to soothe her broken girlfriend. Which had soon lured the girl in her arms to sleep.

------

_Lilly's eyes flowed with tears as she pressed her lips lovingly upon her girlfriends. "Miley…you're so sweet." She said softly onto her lips. The brunette haired girl looked into her shinning blue eyes, pulling her closer. She then pressed her lips firmly on top of Lilly's. "No Lil…you're so sweet…" She spoke breathy through the kiss. They kissed each other deeper and deeper as they pulled each other's clothing off leaving only their undergarments to be seen. Miley held Lilly close to her chest as she moved their lips warmly together. _

_ After a few moments of kissing the girls decided to pull away so they could just relax in each other's arms. "Lilly, I love you." Miley whispered upon her ear as she caressed her cheek with the tip of her fingers. She pulled the smaller girl closer as she continued to caress her cheek. Lilly formed a smile upon her face as she pressed a kiss onto her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you more Miles." They sealed their love with a long, loving kiss._


	16. Chapter 16

_Alright before I begin the chapter, I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I have had trouble with my english grade so I had to focus on that so now that that's under control I will do my best to update this story at least once every week. If I get more ideas maybe even twice a week. :) Either way I hope you all understand why I haven't updated. So please leave some reviews, they're most certainly appreaciated! :)_

Chapter 16

The next morning the two girls awoke slowly due to the strand of light beaming in from the window. Both had let out an irritated groan.

"Lil, how are ya feeling?" Miley asked softly. "Uh…I don't know." Tears came pouring down from her eyes. Her girlfriend pulled her closer, slowly kissing her cheek. The blonde buried her head onto her girlfriend's chest as she let her tears run out, soaking both of the girls. Miley wrapped her arms securely around her waist, holding her close.

Lilly lied there crying her eyes out as Miley held her close. "Shh…baby I'm right here. We're gonna get through this. I promise baby." She pressed a soft kiss onto her cheeks. "I'm not gonna leave you sweetie."

-----

Months passed, weeks flew by. It was now November 27th, Thanksgiving Day. Today was a day for families to gather around the dining room table to enjoy a home cooked meal and each other's company. For other people on the other hand like Miley, it meant sitting in the hospital room of the person you love most waiting for their consciousness. For the past 4 or 5 months that's all she has been doing. Sitting beside the girl, holding her pale hands, praying everyday for her to wake up. And soon God will be answering her prayers…

Miley was sitting on a wooden chair beside the bed of the girl she loved more than anyone in the world. She stroked her cheek with the tip of her fingers and read her a poem they had written together a couple years ago for English class. Everyday she would do that, read her either a poem, a story, a song, anything to get a reaction out of her. Sometimes she would even sing to her. This would always make her fingers twitch, which had to mean that she was at least making some progress to getting better. Though it was not enough to actually wake her from her deep sleep.

When she had finished reading the poem, she noticed Lilly's hand moving. The brunette couldn't help but smile at that. She had a feeling her angel would be awaken sometime soon. "You remember that poem, don't you babe?" Miley asked while she gave a soft stroke to her forehead. Her reply was the girl's hand moving in a slow circle. Something she had started to do a lot lately.

Miley smiled to herself. "We wrote it together for an English project. You said it was 'so ridiculous' but once we had finished the poem and read it, you definitely loved it." She kissed her cheek and pulled her into her arms.

For hours Miley just sat there, holding the girl she loved with everything inside of her close. She would occasionally hum a tune and maybe even sing a little song. But mostly she would just enjoy having her in her own loving arms. She knew Lilly always had felt safe when she was in her arms, especially when Miley would rock her back and forth while humming some soothing tune to her. She always did that when Lilly had one of her breakdowns about her father or step-father. Even when they had just met Miley had done that. And it worked every time. It was just something special in their relationship. Something that had amused both of the girls.

Miley was caressing Lilly's cheek when she noticed her eyes open. She let out a gasp and was completely shock and happy at the same time. "Lil? Oh my goodness, baby are you awake?" She asked with a huge grin spread across her face. The girl in her arms looked at her, she studied her features a few moments before she spoke or tried to speak.

"A…awa…k…ke." Her voice screeched out.

The brunette gave her a gentle kiss atop her fragile head. "Is anything hurtin' ya precious?" She looked into Lilly's blue eyes with deep concern for her. Knowing she would be in pain for quite a while now. And she was going to do everything in the world to make sure _all_ her needs were met. No matter what it would take, she had to help her sweet girl get better and that was most definitely top on her priorities list.

Lilly slowly nodded her head. After she had nodded it she felt a shock of pain come across her head which had made her scream. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced.

Miley hurriedly hushed her down. "Shh…shh. What's the matter sweet girl? What hurts?" She asked gently. Her eyes were full of concern. "Huh baby? Tell me what's hurtin, I'll get the doctor to get you some medicine sweetie." Miley pressed her lips onto Lilly's cheek. The pain grew worse, so worse she could barely even scream anymore. Let alone answer her. Extremely concerned, Miley got up, Lilly in her arms, and hurriedly walked out of the room trying to find a doctor.

She looked every for one but just could not seem to find one. She glanced down at the blonde to make sure she okay and that she was still awake. Her sparkling blue eyes were full of fear and pain. Which Miley could definitely understand since she probably had no idea where she was after being unconscious for so long. Finally they had come across a young woman wearing a doctor's coat and had one of those stethoscopes around her neck.

Miley walked as fast as she could over to the lady. The doctor was startled by it as she jumped back. "Uh…is there something I can do for you miss?" She spoke up, her voice a bit deep and quite hoarse. The brunette nodded her so fast the doctor nearly puked. "Lilly, she was unconscious for several months and had just woke up. I was talking to her and than out of know where she just started screaming like really bad. I tried to ask her what was hurting but she wouldn't answer me. I really need to know what's hurting her, please tell me you can help her! Please…" She looked over towards the doctor with hope in her eyes. Praying that she would help her love.

The women shook her head. "I'll see what I can do for you. She'll probably need an x-ray to find out the problem." She spoke sincerely.

Miley agreed to that and they followed the women to the waiting room for x-rays. Lilly's body began to tremble when the doctor told her she would have to get an MRI of her head. She placed her hands on her head and shouted, "NO x-rays! NO x-rays!" People looked at her like she was some annoying little kid but Miley gave them a look that said 'leave her alone or I'll hurt you'.

She pulled Lilly closer to her as she caressed her arm with her fingers. "Shh. It's okay baby, you're not gonna get hurt. I promise."

Lilly squirmed her way right out of Miley's hold and started running for the door. People all through the waiting room were watching in amusement as Lilly struggled to escape. Some of the children laughed but were glared at by Miley which had shut them up.

Miley rushed after her girlfriend and caught her just as she was about to fall. She held the frightened girl close to her chest as she pressed soft kisses onto her forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. I'll be right here with you." She said, rocking her back and forth. Just when Lilly started to calm down a bit, the lovely doctor came out and had told her it was time for the x-ray. Of course the brunette asked to come with them so she could calm Lilly down.

The loud noise coming from the machine had made Lilly jump with fear. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to run out of the horrifying room. Miley reached over and held her tight giving her a soft onto her cheek. "Shh. You'll be fine, my sweet angel. I promise. It's not gonna hurt you love. I'll be right here holding your hand so you won't be doing this alone." She said in the softest voice she could speak with. Her fingers gently brushed against her cheek. Miley stood there holding the girl she loved for several seconds before she was calmed down enough to get this started.

Miley sat in the chair next to where Lilly's head was laying and held her hand tight in hers. When she noticed the blonde girl had become frightened or tensed up, she would either hum a soft tune or place gentle kisses onto her hand. That would always soothe the girl. It soothed the girl so much she had almost fallen asleep but as she was about to she was being lifted up by her brunette haired girlfriend. She rested her head onto Miley's shoulder and drifted off to a peaceful slumber. The brunette smiled loving down at the girl in her arms and made her way back to Lilly's room.

-----

After a few hours of sleeping Lilly was awoken to her name being called by of course Miley. She glanced over to her. "Time for some medicine baby." She said as she handed her a cup of water and two small, white circular pills. The blonde tried to sit up but was too weak to do it on her own. So Miley helped her sit while lifting the cup to her mouth. She waited as the other girl put the pills into her mouth than she poured the water carefully into her mouth. Once she swallowed it, Miley gave her a smile and a tight hug. "Good girl, sweetie. I love you." She planted a loving kiss onto her lips than pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Lilly gave her a small, weak smile. "L…Lo…Love too." Was all that could come out of her mouth but still Miley was so proud of her. She was so grateful and thankful to have her angel back with her. Especially on this very day. It was such a miracle that her girl had woken up and still remembered things. She couldn't be any happier.

The brunette sat there as she pulled Lilly into her arms. She placed the girl's head carefully onto her chest while softly caressing her cheeks. "Oh God, Lil you have no idea how thankful I am to have you here awake with me. I've been awaiting for months now sweetie. And to think that you would be conscious to enjoy this day was far from what I was thinking. But God thought other wise and I am so thankful to him to have my angel back. This is definitely one special Thanksgiving." She said so sincere she noticed tears not only pouring from her eyes but Lilly's also. They were of course tears of joy.

Lilly placed a weak kiss onto Miley's chest. "O…Oh…Mi…Miles…I'm so…sorry …" Her voice cracked with sobs as she held onto the brunette for dear life. Miley put her finger to her lips, shaking her head. "No baby. You have nothing to apologize for. It isn't your fault for being unconscious. I am just so, so very thankful for you to be awake. And there is nothing or nobody that could make right now any happier." She held Lilly close to her body while she gave her a tender, loving kiss upon her chattered lips.

She held her hands together as she silently prayed to God for how grateful she was to him for giving her baby another chance to live. Once she had ended her prayer she gave Lilly the tightest hug she has ever given her before.

"I love you sweetheart, for now and forever."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The girls sat there contently watching the television that hung upon the corner of the room. Miley had her arms tightly wrapped around the blonde's waist as she had her head resting upon the brunette's chest. "You comfortable babe? Nothing's hurting right?" The brunette asked worriedly, as she pressed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Lilly nodded her head while her eyes were staring at the TV screen.

A smile formed across her girlfriend's face. She loved how cute Lilly was when she was watching the television screen. While her girlfriend was focused on the show, she decided she'd call her father and tell him the good news.

Miley got up from the wooden chair with Lilly staring at her with sad, confused eyes. She slowly stood up, walking unsteadily over to the brunette. "Why got up, Miwey?" She asked with sadness appearing in her voice. Miley pulled her into a tight hug while pressing a gentle kiss atop her head. "Aww, I'm just going into the bathroom to call my daddy, love. I'll be right back. I promise." She said placing a soft kiss onto her cheek. "Now go lay down and rest sweetie. You look exhausted." With that her girlfriend walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Lilly slowly made her way back to the bed with help from her crutches.

Miley dialed her father's number into the phone and waited for him to answer. After about two rings he had finally picked up. "Ello?" He said into the receiver of his telephone. The brunette smiled at hearing her father's voice, she missed talking to him. "Hey daddy! It's Miley and boy do I have good news." She said cheerfully in her thick Tennessee accent of hers.

"Ah and what might that be darlin'?" He asked.

She couldn't help but smile, she was still so happy to have her Lilly awake at last. "Lilly is awake!" She nearly screamed into the phone. Miley heard him laughing lightly in the background, she knew he was happy too. After all Lilly was his daughter's girlfriend and had become like a second daughter to him. "That is indeed really good news! How is she doing?" He said so, very happy for his daughter and for her girlfriend. "She's alright, but she is in a lot of pain and she's also having trouble with talking and walking. I'm just so happy she's awake especially on this very day. By the way, could you come here daddy? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." She said smiling.

He had definitely agreed to that and quickly hung up, leaving the house in a hurry to see the two girls he missed so dearly.

-----

About a half an hour later Mr. Stewart had showed up with a huge smile upon his face. He knocked on the door of the room leading Lilly's room. The brunette got up from the chair, with Lilly in her arms, and happily walked over to open the door for her father. "Hi daddy." She said smiling so brightly, giving him a tight hug but tried not to hurt the blonde in the process. He smiled back at her and to his daughter's girlfriend as he pressed a kiss to both girls' cheeks.

"Hello, Miles, Lil." He said while walking in the room and silently closing the door behind him. "How are ya, girls?" His voice was thick with love and happiness. Mr. Stewart took a seat on one of the chairs as his daughter sat on the bed with Lilly lying in her arms. "We're good. Although Lil is still in so much pain." She said smiling at first but it soon faded into a small frown at remembering how much she had been screaming earlier. It injured her heart to see how much pain her sweet girl was going to be dealing with. The best she could do was comfort and care for the poor girl. Which she was more than happy to do so, if meant for her Lilly to become normal again. Even though it may not happen it was still worth trying for, she wasn't going to give up on her. Never in a million years would she do that. She loved her with everything inside of her and she would do _anything_, anything in the world for that girl. _No matter_ what it was and _no matter_ what it would take. That girl means _everything_ in the world to her, she's her life.

Her father gave her a sad smile. "I'm sure she'll get better soon, darlin'. Let's just thank the Lord for her still being her with us. As long as she has you by her side, the pain will subside." He said giving both girls a loving hug. Miley smiled to herself she really could not believe how understanding her father was. Before they had told him about them being together she swear he would be disgusted because of their beliefs. But once they told him the truth he was extremely happy for the two girls. And he has supported them ever since, and when Lilly's mother had kicked her out, out of disgust, he let her stay with them. That really made the brunette love him even more. Mr. Stewart was the best father in the world, she had thought.

Lilly's eyes grew droopy as she became tired from being so weak. It really irritated her that she could not stay awake as late as she use to. She hated having to be cared for, for everything she had to do. The girl could barely even drink a glass of water without needing someone hold the cup to her mouth. She felt like an infant all over again and it really angered her. Unfortunately there was nothing she could about it but she was happy that Miley was the one helping and taking care of her. Lilly really did appreciate everything her girlfriend has been doing for her.

The blonde buried her face into Miley's chest as she let out a huge yawn. "Aww is my sweet girl tired?" Miley asked, as she pressed a warm kiss atop her head. Lilly shook her head no, obviously lying because she was tired as hell. The brunette let out a soft laugh as she pulled the girl closer to her, running her hand softly through her long blonde hair. "Sweetheart, I know you're tired. It's okay to go to sleep love. It's been an exhausting day for you, so please baby, get some rest. You know I'll be right here when you wake up. I would never, ever, ever leave you." She spoke in a soothing tone trying to get the girl to sleep. But she knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Lilly shook her head. "No sleep." She said, as she tried to squirm out of Miley's loving arms.

Miley couldn't help but smile. _Lilly's so cute_, she thought to herself as she held her even tighter. "No, love. It's time to sleep. When it's dark outside, everyone is supposed to go to sleep baby. That way you have more energy fro the next day. Now come on sweetie, go to sleep." She pressed her lips upon her forehead, letting them rest there for a minute which would help calm her girlfriend's nerves. "H…h…hold…me?" Lilly asked shyly. Miley smiled warmly at her and nodded her head, pulling her close to her chest while she wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Always baby girl."

She laid her girlfriend's head softly onto her chest while wrapping a blanket around them. She made sure her precious angel was nice and secure in her arms before she, herself, drifted off to sleep also.

----

It was a cold, wintery day in Orkonzo, England. Miley was in their room, sitting on the bed writing a song for her soon to be wife. She smiled down at the lyrics in front of her, she knew Lilly would love it and she could not wait to let her read it. Just then the blonde haired girl came running in. Miley glanced from the music she was writing to see her beautiful angel looking at her. "Hey babe." She smiled warmly, gesturing for her to come sit by her. Smiling, the blonde walked over sitting on the bed beside her. "Hey Miles." She said, resting her head on Miley's shoulder. The brunette smiled pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "Love you sweetheart." She said lovingly while running her hand through her hair.

Lilly smiled at her. "Love you more Miles." She moved herself closer to her body, letting the heat soak her skin. Miley pulled her into her arms, pressing a loving kiss onto her lips. "That's impossible, Lil. Cause' I love you more than anyone on the earth, no more than anyone in the universe. More than anyone could ever love a soul." She whispered softly among her girlfriend's ear. She ran her hand softly down her face, loving how soft it was.

The blonde smiled lovingly at her, pressing her lips warmly on top of her girlfriend's. "Oh really?"

Miley pressed her lips deeper and firmer onto Lilly's, smiling into the kiss. "Really, Lil. I mean every word I said." She held the girl close to her chest enjoying every moment with her. Miley really had loved Lilly more than anyone on the planet had loved their soul mates.

"You're the greatest person I have ever met in my life. Before we met, I never thought I'd meet someone so wonderful like you. My dad always said I would but I never believed a word he had said because when he left my mother would tell me the opposite. She made me doubt everyone including myself. But when we met and became friends, you changed me. I thought I would never meet a person like you. But, man am I glad I did! I can finally be a happy person with someone I love." She said sincerely, as both girls had tears coming out of their eyes.

Miley pulled her close, running her hand through her hair. "I love you so much Lilly. So much_ I_ don't even know how much."


End file.
